Pathways
by AngelDusterBuster
Summary: *Now Finished* Almost fifteen many years ago a pact was made. It had been agreed that the secret would remain untold. But no secret lasts forever. Can Harry deal with the harsh reality that is about to hit him?
1. Default Chapter

Pathways  
  
  
By: AngelDusterBuster  
  
  
Summary: Two Roads, two pathways, two decisions. One decision is easy but wrong. One is hard but right. When times get tough, which will Harry choose?  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!   
  
  
Chapter One: The Burrow  
  
  
  
It was a dark, cool, summer evening and Harry once again was spending it as usual with the Dursley's. After much begging, Harry had actually convinced his Uncle Vernon to let him work on his homework. It had taken at least half the summer for Harry to convince him though.  
  
This summer at the Dursley's had been difficult for him. Even now quite a few weeks from the horror's he'd witnessed, he still woke up at night shaking, and drenched with sweat.   
  
He'd had almost every imaginable nightmare known to man the last few weeks. But had reluctantly decided not to be a bother, and hadn't told anyone about them. Owls from Ron and Hermione came almost daily now. Both of them obviously worried for their friend. Even the occasional letter from Sirius wasn't enough to get excited about anymore. They were all the same after all. Begging him to mail if anything strange happened.   
  
"Boy!", bellowed Vernon Dursley's voice, "Get down here"  
  
What'd I do now? Harry thought to himself. It seemed this summer his uncle was calling him on every speck of dust he'd missed while doing chores.  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon?", Harry called out as he neared the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Why did you tell those people where we live boy?", Uncle Vernon grew red with anger.  
  
"What people?", Harry yawned tired from the chores he'd done today. And exhausted from hardly sleeping all summer.  
  
"I don't know who it is but get him out of here", Uncle Vernon snapped shoving Harry toward the door.  
  
Harry slowly walked toward the front door, and peaked around the corner. He was surprised at who he saw, "Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"There you are Harry", Mr. Weasley looked as if he were putting on a fake smile, "Harry go get your things, you're coming back to our house"  
  
"What's going on?", Harry asked.  
  
"There's no time to talk Harry, just go get your things together", Mr. Weasley commanded watching Harry scatter up the stars.  
  
Then he turned to Harry's uncle, "I'd be leaving if I were you"  
  
"Excuse me?", Vernon turned to fix his eyes on Author Weasley.  
  
"I assume you got the letter Albus Dumbeldore sent you. You just chose to ignore it", Mr. Weasley stated.  
  
"We got the letter. We're not leaving because of your kind", Vernon snapped staring at the ragged cloak Mr. Weasley was wearing around him.  
  
"You realize you jeopardized your nephew's safety by ignoring that. In fact your whole entire family. I suggest you get a move on. You won't be spared just because you're a muggle", Mr. Weasley explained.  
  
"My family is not leaving because of a threat from someone like you", Vernon cruelly stated.  
  
"If you stay here, you'll be dead by morning", Mr. Weasley frowned looking up seeing Harry pulling his obviously to heavy for him trunk down the stairs.  
  
"I got my stuff", Harry announced, "Now are you going to tell me what's gong on?"  
  
"Later Harry", Mr. Weasley explained turning one final time to Vernon, "Please, listen to me"  
  
"I'll take it into consideration", Vernon laughed knowing he never would.  
  
"Come along then Harry, no time for goodbyes", Mr. Weasley explained as they stepped outside, "There's a portkey set up right about here"  
  
"Portkey?", Harry turned white.  
  
"Come on Harry", Mr. Weasley panicked as it began to grow dark out.  
  
"I...I isn't there another way?", Harry tried to say before he felt something thrown into this arms, and then the familiar sensation that he was flying.  
  
When he opened his eyes he felt himself hit the ground. Dizzy he looked around and saw Mr. Weasley appear looking more worried than Harry had ever seen him.  
  
"Come inside Harry, we'll explain everything", Mr. Weasley frowned.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, what's going on!", Harry grew frustrated.  
  
"Go inside Harry", Mr. Weasley commanded pointing at the door.  
  
Harry knew from experience with Uncle Vernon that when an adult used that tone of voice you listened. And if you didn't you'd be in for trouble, so Harry sighed as he gave up and opened the door to the Burrow.  
  
"Harry!", he heard Ron's mother's voice, "Thank goodness your alright"  
  
"Of course I am", Harry stated as he felt Mrs. Weasley's arms around him.  
  
When Mrs. Weasley released him he looked around the room. Immediately he could predict why he was here. Albus Dumbeldore, Professor Snape, two other people he didn't recognize and amazingly Remus Lupin were sitting around a table all staring right at Harry.   
  
"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?", Harry finally broke the silence.   
  
"They wouldn't leave Albus", Harry heard Mr. Weasley's voice come from behind him.  
  
"As I assumed...", Professor Dumbeldore look toward Harry, "Harry...you know how there's protection spells on your aunt and uncles house correct?"  
  
"Yes, that's why you make me go back there each summer", Harry stated.  
  
"Well if anyone of those spells is even the least bit weakened an alarm type system I guess you could say, notifies me. Tonight this happened. One of the major protection spells seemed weak. Voldemort of course will know this soon, and will attack looking for you", Professor Dumbeldore explained.  
  
"But what about Uncle Vernon, and Dudley and....if they don't leave...", Harry realized what Mr. Weasley had been telling his uncle.  
  
"They'll die Harry", Professor Dumbeldore sighed.  
  
Harry couldn't believe what Professor Dumbeldore had just said. The Dursley's had never been great to him, but they were his family. His only family. And nobody deserved to die at the foot of Voldemort. Not even them.  
  
Harry felt Mr. Weasley place a hand on his shoulder, "It's getting late, maybe we should talk in the morning"  
  
Harry felt close to tears and he knew Mr. Weasley must have sensed it. He was grateful that Mr. Weasley had gotten him out of the room. There was no way Harry was going to let Professor Snape see him so upset.  
  
Mrs. Weasley guided him up to Ron's room where a second bed was still set up. Ron was asleep and Harry was glad. After Mrs. Weasley left however, that wasn't the case.  
  
"Harry?", he heard Ron's voice, "is that you?"  
  
"Yeah", was all Harry managed to say.  
  
"So your alright then?", Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah", Harry repeated.  
  
"Everyone was really worried", Harry heard Ron get up and walk toward his bed.  
  
"Yeah", Harry said once again.  
  
"Is that all you can say?", Ron joked not realizing Harry was clearly upset about something.  
  
"I'm just tired I guess", Harry explained.  
  
"Did something happen?", Ron asked sitting down next to Harry.  
  
"Dumbeldore said that my aunt, uncle, and Dudley will be dead by morning", Harry felt a tear slip down his skin.  
  
"But you don't care about the Dursley's do you?", Ron asked.  
  
"They're my only family left Ron. It doesn't matter how they treat me, they're still my family. And nobody should be left to die at Voldemort's laughter, not even them", Harry pushed the tear away.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry...I should've known", Ron through his arm around his best friend.  
  
"It's okay", Harry muttered.  
  
"Professor Lupin's here. Did you see him?", Ron tried to change the subject to something happier.  
  
"Yeah I saw", Harry replied.  
  
"I think he was the most worried out of the whole lot", Ron told Harry.  
  
"I wish Sirius was here", Harry suddenly said as if he hadn't heard Ron at all.  
  
"I'm sure he wants to be", Ron assured Harry.  
  
"Everything's always my fault. Cedric, now the Dursley's, that fact that Sirius has to hide...need I continue?", Harry asked.  
  
"None of that is your fault Harry, you know that don't you?", Ron questioned Harry.  
  
Harry didn't respond so Ron asked again, "Harry...surely you know those things aren't your fault?"  
  
"Yes they are Ron. You know they are", Harry replied.  
  
"That's not true. You'd never hurt anyone Harry", Ron exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know Ron. If you haven't noticed wherever I go, bad things happen. Maybe the world would be better without me"  
  
  
Author's Note: Chapter one? Wow that sounds funny after typing like chapters in the teens for so long. Well anyway please review I want to know your thoughts! Should I continue or not? 


	2. Not Your Average Day Out

Pathways  
  
  
By: AngelDusterBuster  
  
  
Summary: Two Roads, two pathways, two decisions. One decision is easy but wrong. One is hard but right. When times get tough, which will Harry choose?  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!   
  
  
Chapter Two: Not Your Average Day Out  
  
  
"You do realize what this means Remus, don't you?", Albus Dumbeldore asked meanwhile downstairs.  
  
"Albus...no he can't find out. Not yet..", Remus turned pale looking.  
  
"Face the facts Lupin, this child is apart of you. He's not a baby anymore, and he can take care of himself during your transformations", Severus Snape spoke up.  
  
"We swore he'd be older when he found out Albus", Remus reminded the man sitting across the table from him.  
  
"We also didn't think James and Lily would die", Albus added, "Fact is you and I both know the Dursley's are goners. The question now is, how are we going to tell Harry?"  
  
"Tell Harry what?", George Weasley came down the stairs making everyone jump up in their chairs at least two feet.  
  
"George go back upstairs", Mr. Weasley commanded.  
  
"Why?", George raised his eyebrows, "What's going on?"  
  
"George dear just listen to your father", Mrs. Weasley pleaded as she watched her son turn back the way he'd come from.  
  
George continued up the stairs but decided to go to into Ron's room. Quietly he knocked on the door before entering.  
  
"How many times do we have to go over this?", Ron sighed, "Just because you knock doesn't mean you can come it!"  
  
"Something's going on down there", George shut the door behind him.  
  
"What do you mean?", Ron asked.   
  
"I mean something's up", George explained himself briefly.  
  
"What exactly did you hear George?", Ron stood up.  
  
"Something about how are we going to tell Harry this", George peered around the room, "Speaking of which...isn't he here?"  
  
"He's sleeping", Ron lied.  
  
"Closet?", George asked his little brother.  
  
Ron nodded slightly, "Leave him alone though...he's quite upset"  
  
"Something's going to happen tomorrow Ron...I just know it", George replied.  
  
"So let us rest in suspense for the night", Ron tried to get his brother to leave.  
  
"Listen to me Ron! I mean something really big", George explained himself.  
  
"Please George just leave", Ron started to whisper, "Please"  
  
"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you", George turned toward the door but before walking out said, "And Harry...just prepare yourself"  
  
Ron watched as George shut the door. When he knew his brother was walking distance away he told Harry it was okay to come out.  
  
"What does he mean prepare myself", Harry coughed, "Geeze Ron it's sure dusty enough in there"  
  
"Oh don't listen to him Harry, he just likes to stir up trouble", Ron continued, "Now let's go to bed already"  
  
"Alright", Harry agreed knowing he really wouldn't.  
  
"Goodnight Harry", Ron crawled in his bed.  
  
"Goodnight Ron"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The night passed quicker than usual for Harry. He'd almost slept peacefully through the night. But then of course a nightmare had come along. When he got up he saw Ron was already awake.  
  
"Morning", Ron groaned, "Mum told me to wake you"  
  
"It's alright", Harry assured Ron who was staring at Harry strangely, "What?"  
  
"Didn't you sleep last night?", Ron suddenly blurted out.  
  
"Yeah...why?", Harry asked.  
  
"You just don't look like you did that's all", Ron replied.  
  
"So I haven't slept well in a while. Big deal", Harry shrugged it off.  
  
"Yeah well you'd better come eat breakfast...Professor Lupin wants to talk to you about something or another was what I got out of mum's mumbling", Ron laughed.  
  
"Professor Lupin?", Harry asked confused, "What would he want to talk to me about?"  
  
"I dunno", Ron shook his head.  
  
"I'll be right down", Harry assured Ron as he grabbed some things to wear for the day.   
  
What in the world would Professor Lupin want to talk to me about? He disappears for a year and then suddenly appears again? Harry thought to himself.   
  
A few minutes later he made his way down the stairs into the Weasley's kitchen, which was as usually over capacitated with people.  
  
"Morning Harry", Mrs. Weasley smiled putting a plate of food on the table for Harry.   
  
"Morning", Harry muttered sitting down next to Ginny.  
  
"Morning Harry!", Ginny exclaimed oddly. Harry noticed everyone rolled their eyes when Ginny said this.  
  
"Eat up everyone there's plenty to go around", Mrs. Weasley assured them.  
  
"So Harry", Fred looked up from his food for the first time, "fancy a game of quidditch this morning?"  
  
"Fred I told you Harry's going away for the day", Mrs. Weasley sounded as if she were angry with Fred.  
  
"Oh...slipped my find", Fred grinned.  
  
"I'm going away for the day?", Harry spoke up, "Is Ron coming too?"  
  
"No just you sweetie. Professor Lupin's taking you out today just the two of you", Mrs. Weasley smiled brightly at Harry.  
  
"Oh", Harry half smiled back. He'd been hoping for a fun day with the Weasley children.  
  
"Yes and he should be here any minute so do finish up dear", Mrs. Weasley hurried Harry along.  
  
"Alright", Harry replied.  
  
"So Ginny didn't you have something you wanted to tell Harry?", Fred laughed as he caught Ron's eye.  
  
"No I don't Fred", Ginny said forcefully.  
  
"Something bothering you Ginny?", Harry asked.  
  
"No Fred's just...well you know Fred", Ginny stood up angrily.  
  
"Don't mind her", Ron whispered to Harry, "It's so strange when you're here, any other time and she doesn't shut up"  
  
"I heard that Ron!", Ginny piped up from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Honestly how long is it until you go back to Hogwarts?", Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Couple weeks yet mum!", George said cheerfully as he stomped down each stair making an unbelievable amount of noise.  
  
"Unbelievable George...you'd think you were five years old", Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes as they all heard the Weasley's doorbell ring, "Oh must be Remus!"  
  
"I'll get it!", George grinned, "I always was his favorite student!"  
  
"You leave that poor man alone George", Mrs. Weasley pushed past her son making her way to the front door, "Remus hi...Harry's almost ready"  
  
"Alright", Remus replied.  
  
"Nervous?", Mrs. Weasley whispered.  
  
"A bit", Remus answered.  
  
"You'll be fine", Mrs. Weasley tried to comfort him.  
  
"Ready to go Harry?", Remus fidgeted with the keys in his hands.  
  
"Sure", Harry took a sip of his milk.  
  
"Harry dear make sure you grab a jacket", Mrs. Weasley added.  
  
"I'll be fine", Harry smiled, "Thanks for breakfast"  
  
"Bye Harry!", everyone in the kitchen yelled in unison.  
  
"Bye everybody", Harry waved, "Are we driving Professor?"  
  
"Yeah, you don't mind do you?", Remus asked.  
  
"Course not, I just didn't know you knew how to drive", Harry followed Remus out of the house.  
  
"Professor Lupin?", Harry asked as he shut his car door moments later, "What is exactly that we're doing today?"  
  
"Remus Harry, I'm not you Professor any longer", Remus reminded Harry.  
  
"Alright Remus", Harry said awkwardly, "What is it were doing today?"  
  
"There's something very very important I have to talk to you about", Remus explained to Harry.  
  
"What is it?", Harry asked as they pulled out of the Weasley's driveway.   
  
"This isn't the right place for me to talk to you about it", Remus told Harry.  
  
"Alright...well where is?", Harry asked confused.  
  
"You'll see", Remus replied concentrating on the road.  
  
Neither of them spoke much the rest of the way there. Remus was grateful Harry had gotten out of his talkative mood. He was still rehearsing over and over exactly what he was going to say. Finally they arrived at Hogsmeade to Harry's delight.  
  
"Hogsmeade? Cool!", Harry exclaimed, "But...is it really safe for me to be out here?"  
  
"Oh you'll be fine", Remus assured Harry as they entered The Three Broomsticks, a small restaurant type place that Harry had been a few times.  
  
The two of them took a booth together and Remus ordered them each a butterbeer, "Now then...I suppose now's a better time than ever..."  
  
"Okay", Harry cut in.  
  
"Harry, I don't know if you know this but I've been married before", Remus looked down at the table.  
  
"Really? No, I had no idea!", Harry replied, "What happened divorced?"  
  
"Not exactly...you see my wife was pregnant" , Remus started before Harry interrupted.  
  
"So you have a kid? That's cool how come you never told me?", Harry asked, "So it was a divorce then?"  
  
"No...Harry you see my wife died while she was having the baby", Remus rubbed his eyes thinking about it.  
  
"I'm so sorry....", Harry said sadly, "but what happened to the baby?"  
  
"The baby was fine, but as you know my situation there was no way that I could take care of a baby by myself", Remus continued, "So I was forced with only one option...putting the baby up for adoption"  
  
"Why are you telling me this?", Harry suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Please don't interrupt Harry just let me finish", Remus pleaded, "I had two friends who wanted a baby more than anything...but couldn't have one together. So they adopted the baby for me"  
  
"Wait a minute...", Harry went white.  
  
Remus stared at Harry for a moment before continuing, "Those people were Lily and James Potter"  
  
Harry felt faint, "So your saying...that baby.."  
  
"Was you", Remus finished Harry's statement.  
  
"And that means...you...you're my father", Harry stared at Remus.  
  
"Yes Harry, I am your real father", Remus replied.  
  
"No...that can't be...it just can't", Harry stood up.  
  
"Harry!", Remus called out watching the boy flee out of the restaurant.   
  
"It can't be!", Harry yelled as he saw Remus emerge from the building, "Everyone always said how I look like my parents...how I have my mother's eyes. And..."  
  
"You do have your mother's eyes Harry. Not Lily's...your real mother's", Remus tried to step toward Harry.  
  
"No!", Harry shouted, "Get away from me!"  
  
"Harry please...get in the car", Remus pleaded.  
  
"I don't believe it! I refuse!", Harry broke down and felt his knees give out from under him.  
  
Instinctively Remus ran to Harry's side to catch him. Not saying another word he lifted the boy up, and placed him in the backseat of the car. Then he went around to the other side and climbed in.  
  
He turned around and looked at Harry one more time, "Harry...please say something"  
  
"My whole life has been a lie", Harry muttered, "What am I supposed to say!"  
  
"Your right Harry, and I'm sorry. I had no choice at the time...and I'm sorry", Remus watched as tears fell down Harry's face like rain.  
  
"So my whole third year...how many times were you alone with me? And you never said anything. And you made me live with...", Harry stopped, "That's the only reason I found out isn't it? Because the Dursley's are most likely gone, and there's nobody else left but you!"  
  
"Harry...I had no choice! If I kept you that was risking your safety. Lily's sister's house was the only place for you", Remus explained.  
  
"Can we just please go back to the Weasley's house?", Harry asked.  
  
"Sure Harry, whatever you want"  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Ten reviews in one day! That is a lot for a first chapter! Thanks so much for your continued support! Due to the fact that fanfiction.net is down I couldn't post this at the time of completion.   
  
Thanks to the following people for reading and reviewing chapter one of Pathways:  
  
Greytail: I promise a lighter ending, and hopefully a lighter story line.   
  
Malena: Actually at first you have to post quite frequently in order to grasp a large amount of readers! You worry about review numbers later! But thanks for the compliment!  
  
Anie: I absolutely love you Anie! You've been with me from my first story! You are my most loyal reader, and I just want you to know now much I appreciate that.  
  
WeasleyGirl12345: I can honestly say I haven't read a story this plot yet. Correct me if I'm wrong but I thought it was a new twisted idea!  
  
Sailor Sol: I only hope I can continue to entertain you as I did with my last story!  
  
Nicky: Yes it was interesting...  
  
-_- Nice name...lol. Sirius will be along shortly don't you worry!  
  
Kaydee- Even when you don't try you continue to have my longest reviews every single chapter! I'm sorry you're not feeling well. Feel better soon!  
  
Prongsjr: Well I wouldn't want people going around calling me crazy now would I!  
  
Fox: Thank you so much! Shades of Blue and Yellow is by far my best so far I agree. But...we'll have to see if this story can beat it!  
  
As always (with any fic you read) be kind and review! 


	3. Reactions

Pathways  
  
  
By: AngelDusterBuster  
  
  
Summary: Two Roads, two pathways, two decisions. One decision is easy but wrong. One is hard but right. When times get tough, which will Harry choose?  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!   
  
  
Chapter Three: Reactions  
  
  
"Harry wait...", Remus begged as he watched Harry scatter out of the car as soon as they pulled into the Weasley's.  
  
Harry ignored the calls though. It was too much. There was no way he could talk to Remus right now. He ran as fast as his legs would take him inside the house.   
  
"Harry's back!", he heard excited calls from inside the house. Stop just stop, Harry told himself knowing what he felt was showing just as much on the outside. Your being stupid Potter, this is obviously some sick joke.  
  
"Harry...are you sure you want to go in there?", Harry heard Remus say as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"It's better than being out here", Harry pulled away opening the door and rushing inside slamming the door in Remus' face.  
  
"Hey Harry guess what?", Harry came face to face with one of the Weasley children George Weasley, "Harry! Where are you going?"  
  
"What's up with him?", Fred asked passing by Harry who had rushed up the stairs.  
  
"Dunno", George turned his head to see where Harry had gone, "Ron's room looks like"  
  
"Shall we have a look?", Fred asked as he was George was already jumping up the stairs.  
  
"Now Fred that would be wrong...of course I'm not going to Ron's room", George looked back down the stairs at his brother, "are you coming?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry, Harry...calm down what's wrong?", Ron asked for the fourth time since Harry had come in the room rambling about the something Ron couldn't understand.  
  
"My life is a lie Ron a complete lie", Harry laid down on Ron's bed placing his hand on his forehead, "A lie...a lie!"  
  
"I can't help you until you take a deep breath and let me know what's going on", Ron heard footsteps coming from the hallway, "I'm going to shut the door"  
  
"Ron what's wrong with Harry?", George asked as Ron neared the door.  
  
"I don't know and you two hopping around like a bunch of bunnies looking for carrots isn't going to help so please", Ron grabbed the door and started to close it, "leave us alone!"  
  
"Now Harry", Ron turned back to Harry, "what happened today?"  
  
"My father's alive", Harry muttered.  
  
"Harry...", Ron shook his head, "You know I wish that was true but...."  
  
"No Ron you don't know what I mean", Harry continued, "I don't want to talk about it anyway"  
  
"Harry Potter your going to tell me now", Ron said forcefully.  
  
"Did you have any idea that Remus is my father?", Harry blurted out.  
  
"WHAT!", Ron responded louder than he had meant to.  
  
"I'm not repeating", Harry replied.  
  
"You don't have to...it's just...what? I mean how?", Ron stared at Harry.  
  
"I don't know", Harry lied hoping to convince Ron.  
  
"Dammit Harry", Ron threw a pillow at his friend, "For once don't act like nobody cares because it's not true!"  
  
"Leave me alone already", Harry looked up at his friend.  
  
"Fine Harry....fine", Ron sighed as he walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron and Harry didn't talk anymore that day. Ron was frustrated that his best friend wouldn't confide in him. Harry was upset and taking it out on Ron. When the two went to bed that night, not a word was said. But neither knew that it would only be hours until their friendship would be under a test yet again.  
  
  
Harry was upset, and anyone in his position would've been. But a new thought had entered his mind as he lied in bed that night, Ron's parents. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley had to have known about this as well.  
  
Anger filled inside him as he thought of ever person who had most likely known, every person who could've told him and didn't. He knew right then he couldn't bear to be in this house any longer.   
  
Careful to be quiet he climbed out of bed. He grabbed his wand, and a cloak and started to make his way toward the door.   
  
"Harry?", the voice cut through Harry like a knife, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing", Harry responded.  
  
"Are you cold?", Ron asked.  
  
"Not really", Harry tried to escape.  
  
"Then the cloak is for what?", Ron laughed before going serious again, "Shut the door"  
  
"No", Harry replied running out of the room and down the stairs. But little did he know he was being followed.  
  
  
  
  
Ron had taken off the moment he saw Harry's feet leave the room. He stormed down the stairs and saw the front door close.   
  
Instinctively Ron picked up his pace. He was taller with longer legs, which aided in catching up with the shorter legged Harry.   
  
Finally he was only feet from Harry and reached out and grabbed Harry's arm pulling him into a position Ron could easily grip onto the smaller boy with.   
  
"What...did...you...think you...were...doing?", Ron tried to catch his breath.  
  
Harry remained silent struggling to get out of Ron's grip, "Come on...it's starting to rain let's go inside"  
  
"Ron...what am I going to do", Harry shocked Ron by speaking out loud.  
  
"Well first were going to get out of the rain", Ron explained, "and then if you want to talk about things we can"  
  
"I just don't feel like explaining...", Harry rubbed his eyes hoping the rain made it impossible to see the tears streaming down his face.  
  
"You don't have to...I hope you don't mind but...my parents they uh explained everything to us last night", Ron told Harry.  
  
"Oh", Harry sighed.  
  
"Come on...were both soaked", Ron laughed releasing Harry's arm, "Promise you won't make me run after you again"  
  
"Sorry...", Harry suddenly felt stupid.  
  
"It's okay...I've always wanted to run around in the rain in the middle of the night", Ron joked, "Now come on, I'm not going to be responsible for either of us getting sick"  
  
"I think I'll stay out here for a little while", Harry replied.  
  
"Yeah right in this weather?", Ron asked.  
  
"If I can win quidditch matches in it I can sit outside in it", Harry answered.  
  
"A few weeks ago I never thought I'd be standing here with you", Ron added, "say was there ever any word on the Dursley's?"  
  
"I dunno", Harry stared at the ground.  
  
"Come on...just come inside please?", Ron pleaded.  
  
"Alright", Harry sighed.  
  
"Now Harry is the time for us to run", Ron laughed seeing a bright light of lightening in the sky.  
  
Laughing the two of them ran inside the house, both soaking wet.   
  
"Hey Harry...have you thought about what this means?", Ron suddenly spoke up.  
  
"What do you mean?", Harry asked.  
  
"Well...it means you have family. You have a father Harry", Ron smiled.  
  
"I guess...I guess I never thought about it that way", Harry replied.  
  
"Just think for the first time in your life you have someone to take care of you. Someone with the same genes, blood, everything as you!", Ron exclaimed.  
  
Harry smiled, "Your absolutely right. I guess I was just...well shocked. I'm still mad...but um maybe I should look at the brighter side"  
  
"I guess Professor...er Remus had his reasons for what he did. I mean how could he take care of a baby with his transformations and all?", Ron suggested, "that had to have taken a lot when he taught at Hogwarts to see you so many times and hold back from saying anything"  
  
"That's what I don't get! Why did he wait so long?", Harry asked.  
  
"I'm sure there's some reason. There's a reason for everything", Ron replied.  
  
"I guess so", Harry frowned, "Thanks for coming after me "  
  
"You would've done the same for me", Ron shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Ron? Is that you down there?", came a voice from upstairs.  
  
"Shoot...come on if you don't wanna get caught", Ron grinned at Harry.  
  
"Let's go", Harry followed Ron who has already out of the room, "Ron?"  
  
"Shhh", Ron put his finger to his mouth.  
  
"Ron...could we not mention tonight to anyone?", Harry whispered.  
  
"Of course I wouldn't tell anyone", Ron rolled his eyes, "But next time...I just might have to beat you up. To knock some sense in you of course"  
  
Harry grinned, "You do that Ron, you do that"  
  
  
Author's Note: That's chapter three! It seems you guys really like this story so I will defiantly be continuing it. Anyway thanks to:  
  
Hyper Princess- Sequel? This isn't a sequel to anything! Hmm...not sure what your thinking.   
  
Pathetic Invader-Glares? Eww...scary! Lol well THANKS for reviewing!  
  
Nicky-I guess you'll have to wait and see.  
  
Prongsjr- I didn't think it'd been done before. But I'm prolly wrong.  
  
Vivace- Yep doing the best I can!  
  
Emilie-Okay!  
  
Tigger- Yeah I saw your review for the other story....sorry you didn't like it.  
  
Hermione45695- I love twists!  
  
Well 8 reviews...thanks! Anyway please don't forget to review this chapter as well! 


	4. Sirius Returns

Pathways  
  
  
By: AngelDusterBuster  
  
  
Summary: Two Roads, two pathways, two decisions. One decision is easy but wrong. One is hard but right. When times get tough, which will Harry choose?  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!   
  
  
Chapter Four: Sirius Returns  
  
  
  
The next morning Harry found himself again sitting at the breakfast table with several of the Weasley children. He had to admit to himself, he had no clue what was going to happen today. If Remus was really his father...then surely the Weasley's will be relieved to rid of me.   
  
"Pass the milk Harry", George asked, but Harry however was daydreaming, "Harry?"  
  
Ron elbowed Harry, "Ouch...why'd you do that?"  
  
"Here George", Ron rolled his eyes passing the milk to his older brother, "are you okay Harry?"  
  
"Yeah sorry", Harry blushed realizing he'd been daydreaming.  
  
Suddenly all heads turned as they heard loud voices coming from the front hall of the Weasley's house.   
  
"Remus you can't be serious!", Arthur Weasley's voice yelled, "that's Sirius Black!"  
  
"Arthur cut it out", Molly Weasley's voice came next, "Sirius is innocent"  
  
"I only want to talk to Harry!", Sirius called out as if he was hoping Harry would hear.  
  
Harry decided to save everyone from their misery and make an appearance as much as he didn't want to see Remus. So slowly he stood up and made the all to short walk toward where the four adults were standing.  
  
"Someone wanting to see me?", Harry blushed as he softly asked.  
  
"Harry!", they all exclaimed startled at hearing the young boy's voice.  
  
Sirius looked relieved as he was the first to react by grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him off into another room.   
  
"We need to talk", Sirius motioned for Harry to sit down.  
  
"What'd I do?", Harry asked gently.  
  
Sirius reluctantly began, "Harry I know you're probably furious with me but..."  
  
"Wait", Harry stopped Sirius, "I'm not furious with you...I mean I'm confused but not furious"  
  
Sirius smiled, "Well that's good. What are you confused about then?"  
  
"Why so long? I'm fifteen I think by now I can take care of myself", Harry explained.  
  
"Harry...first you have to understand something before I can say anything. Do you promise to hear me out?", Sirius asked.  
  
"Of course", Harry replied staring curiously at Sirius.  
  
"You have to understand how much Remus loves you. And how hard it was for him to give you up. He wants you safe Harry, he doesn't want to take any chances", Sirius finished.  
  
"That's what I don't get. If I was his son...and he really loved me why didn't he tell me two years ago? You don't realize how many times I was alone with him Sirius...why didn't he tell me", Harry searched for answers.  
  
"It had to be done carefully, and we had to be sure you could take care of yourself. And after what happened....well you sure can", Sirius frowned.  
  
"Why don't I look like Remus?", Harry got the courage to ask.  
  
"We had to do things right Harry. If things were going to be believable. I won't get into how it was done but...", Sirius started.  
  
"I don't think I want to know", Harry interrupted.  
  
"I'm really proud of you Harry", Sirius added.  
  
"What?", Harry jumped up startled.  
  
"I'm proud of you. The way your handling this...I know how hard it is to understand. You amaze me more and more every time I see you Harry", Sirius smiled.  
  
"Thanks", Harry yawned.  
  
"Didn't sleep well?", Sirius asked.  
  
"I guess not", Harry shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Didn't sleep well yet this summer?", Sirius knew where this was leading.  
  
"I'm fine really", Harry covered his mouth as another yawn came.  
  
"No more lies from anyone. Just tell me Harry...nightmares or what?", Sirius pleaded.  
  
Harry sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to leave without admitting it, "Yeah so I've been having a few problems...I'll be okay"  
  
"Come here", Sirius put an arm around Harry as they both stood up.  
  
"So...what now?", Harry asked.  
  
"Ron?", Sirius called out.  
  
"If you want Ron I can go get him", Harry pulled away from Sirius.  
  
"What's up?", Ron called out entering the room.  
  
"Take Harry up to bed, I'll be right there with a sleeping potion of some sort", Sirius examined his godson for one more minute.  
  
"Honestly Sirius I can walk upstairs myself", Harry replied.  
  
"I know you can Harry", Sirius watched as the two boys walked out of the room.  
  
"You haven't been sleeping have you? I mean at all", Ron cornered Harry as they walked upstairs to Ron's room.  
  
"The truth?", Harry asked Ron.  
  
"The truth", Ron repeated in a statement.  
  
"A little here and there...but every time I do fall asleep I have a nightmare", Harry tried not to look at Ron.  
  
"Why didn't you tell anyone?", Ron asked.  
  
"I didn't want to be a hassle or anything", Harry admitted as they entered Ron's familiar room.  
  
"Hey Ron have you...", came George's voice which stopped and then began again moments later, "Harry...you do realize it's morning?"  
  
Ron tried not to laugh as he whispered to his brother, "I'll talk to you later"  
  
After George left moments later Sirius came back upstairs, "Sorry bout that...had to ask for directions. Never actually been to your house before"  
  
Ron laughed, "Well welcome"  
  
"Here you go Harry", Sirius sat down on the bed next to Harry handing him the glass.  
  
"You know...I'm really not that tired", Harry yawned.  
  
"Word of advice Harry never become an actor", Sirius laughed, "Now have a good rest"  
  
"Will you still be here when I wake up?", Harry said hopeful.  
  
"Do you want me to be?", Sirius asked.  
  
Harry nodded so Sirius continued, "Well then I guess I'll have to stick around. Now come on before you pass out from exhaustion"  
  
Obediently Harry drank the entire glass and within seconds he was fast asleep.  
  
"Why's Remus here?", Ron spoke up.  
  
"Because the three of us are going to have a long talk today"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Harry woke up later he felt amazingly different. Refreshed...and not so drained or exhausted. He rubbed his eyes noticing for once there was nobody around his bed waiting for him to wake up.   
  
Quietly he pushed the sheets away from him and climbed out of bed. When he finally arrived downstairs he was confused. The Weasley house was never this quiet....or empty for that matter.   
  
"Is anyone here?", Harry called out.  
  
"In here Harry", came Sirius' voice as Harry entered the kitchen and Remus and Sirius came into view, "sleep well I hope?"  
  
"Yeah I did...but where is everyone?", Harry looked around.  
  
"They went out for the evening so we could have some privacy", Remus spoke up for the first time since Harry had come downstairs.  
  
"Privacy?", Harry asked, "For what?"  
  
"We need to talk about a few things Harry", Sirius pulled up a chair for Harry.  
  
"I thought...I thought that we did talk?", Harry asked puzzled.  
  
"Well sure we did Harry but...we need to talk about some other things", Sirius frowned.  
  
"Like what?", Harry sat down in the chair Sirius had pulled out from under the table for him.  
  
"Like...where you want to stay for the last few weeks of the summer. And what happened to the Dursley's", Sirius suggested.  
  
"I don't feel like talking about that right now", Harry winced at hearing the Dursley's name.  
  
"We have to", Remus turned to Harry again, "and I also need to know Harry...I know your angry with me but..."  
  
"I'm not angry anymore", Harry shook his head, "I'm sorry if I hurt you by acting like that but..."  
  
Remus held up a hand to silence Harry, "Harry...you reacted better than I thought you would. I mean...I thought well nevermind what I thought"  
  
"Wait a minute...you guys thought I'd....", Harry went pale as he looked up at the two men staring at him serious as ever.  
  
"Harry we...we didn't exactly know what was going to happen", Sirius responded.  
  
"I'd never do that", Harry spoke up, "kill myself I mean"  
  
Remus and Sirius both winced hearing Harry speak up, but neither had a moment to respond when they heard that door slam open.  
  
"Rain honestly we have the worse luck!", came Fred Weasley's voice.  
  
"We could've stayed you know just got umbrellas", George whined, "Fred and I were still eating!"  
  
"We didn't bring umbrella dear...now all of your upstairs and change your clothes. I don't want any of you catching a cold", Mrs. Weasley commanded.  
  
"Honestly what kind of idiot plans a picnic without bringing umbrellas...", Fred rolled his eyes following the rest of the Weasley children upstairs.   
  
"Sorry Remus...we got rained out", Mr. Weasley approached the kitchen.  
  
Sirius and Remus both sighed and Sirius pointed to Harry as if to say we weren't done!  
  
"That's alright...", Remus began to say.  
  
"Maybe we can bring Harry to Remus' house", Sirius interrupted.  
  
Harry stood up, "What! I'm not ready for that..."  
  
"Just to talk Harry, we'll bring you back tonight", Sirius explained.  
  
"Oh", Harry blushed feeling stupid.  
  
"If you want to go Harry you can", Mr. Weasley added, "Just make sure your back at a decent hour"  
  
Harry nodded at Sirius spoke up again, "Well alright then we'd better be off"  
  
  
Author's Note: Well I have some very very bad news for everyone. Saturday morning I uploaded both chapters four and five. Fanficion.net later decided to delete everything that was uploaded that morning, which included my chapters. Saturday night however, I was going through all the junk in my folders and deleting just about everything. And for some stupid reason I found it alright to delete chapter four and chapter five.   
I have to tell you I was quite upset. And I was having a horrible day already. Completely quitting and removing myself from fanficiton.net crossed my mind. You don't understand until you write on your own that this is a very overwhelming thing to do, and it's beginning to take over my life.   
But after taking to one of my friends I decided that instead I would have fewer updates. She also reminded me that I had sent chapter four out to a few people via email. That is the only reason this one is here. But chapter five, is no more.   
But there is some good news. Once I um sadly have to redo chapter five which I am still quite upset about, chapters six through 10 or so are already complete. I have also come to the decision that this isn't going to be as long as most of my stories. I won't be doing the part where they go to Hogwarts.   
I will however pick up again on Can't Stay Away, and will be continuing Walking Contradiction with my partner in crime and lifesaver Pathetic Invader.   
Finally I would just like to thank Liz, you know who you are, for helping me last night. One of my friends actually did come on and apologize. I thought you'd like to know.   
Well as always please review! And I will work toward getting chapter five up by the weekend. 


	5. The Talk

Pathways  
  
  
  
By: AngelDusterBuster  
  
  
  
Summary: Two Roads, two pathways, two decisions. One decision is easy but wrong. One is hard but right. When times get tough, which will Harry choose?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: The "Talk"  
  
  
  
"Uh you've got a nice place here", Harry smiled politely trying to break the silence that had covered the room.  
  
"Thanks Harry", Remus replied a reluctant look upon his face.  
  
"So uh..what else do we need to talk about?", Harry looked up at the two men in across from him.  
  
Seated on the couch across from Harry, Remus and Sirius shifted uneasily. Finally Sirius spoke up, "Harry I'm sure you've been wondering.wondering how the Dursley's ever faired out"  
  
Upon hearing those words Harry slumped down in the oversized chair he was sitting in, "I.I really don't want to know"  
  
"Harry.", Remus shut his eyes for a moment, "I know you don't but.you can't deny the fact that their gone"  
  
Harry turned pale gripping the shoulders of his chair tightly, "So then.it happened. He came?"  
  
"They were horrible to you Harry.don't feel guilty it isn't your fault", Sirius watched his godson's shaking reaction.  
  
"Yes it is. What am I up to now a total of six or seven lives I've ended?", Harry felt tears stinging the back of his eyes.  
  
At that moment an angry look filled Sirius' face. Surprising and scaring both Remus and Harry, Sirius stood up and kneeled down beside Harry.  
  
"You have never, never ever killed anyone Harry", Sirius half yelled as Harry tried his hardest to look away from his godfather.  
  
"Yes, I have! My parents, Cedric.", Harry started but Sirius interrupted.  
  
"Stop it Harry! Stop it!", Sirius was clearly yelling now. He roughly grabbed Harry and forced him to look at him.  
  
"Sirius.", Harry whined, "You're hurting me"  
  
"Well someone has to get through to you", Sirius refused to let go, "and it's obviously going to have to be me"  
  
"Sirius!", Remus exclaimed shocked at his best friend's behavior, "let go of him"  
  
"Please", Harry added desperately as the grip on his shoulders was getting heavier.  
  
Sirius did let go but only for a second, "Come here Harry", he said pulling the small for his age boy to his feet.  
  
Not fully understanding what was going on Harry reluctantly found himself in Sirius' arms. For a good five minutes he felt the now gentle loving arms around him. Tears flowing freely down his face strange emotions were going through his mind. The only real hug he'd ever gotten was from Ron's mother.  
  
"I'm sorry if I scared you Harry", Sirius began to whisper in Harry's ear, "But you've gotta get it though your head. None of that is your fault"  
  
"But.if I'd died the first time none of those people would've died because of me", Harry rubbed his eyes pulling away from Sirius.  
  
"Harry if it wasn't for you a lot more people would be gone", Remus finally spoke up again from the backround.  
  
"I don't understand", Harry muttered.  
  
"Harry, Voldemort was very strong in those days. You are the one who changed that. I know you were only a baby Harry but theirs something special about you. There are powers in you that right now you couldn't even begin to understand", Remus stared at his son.  
  
"Harry I guess this is a better time than ever to tell you this. But this year when the summer ends you won't be going back to Hogwarts", Sirius said reluctantly.  
  
"Excuse me?", Harry felt numb inside.  
  
"We had hoped this wouldn't happen until you were older", Sirius continued watching the look of horror on Harry's face, "But after last year.you need to learn more complicated things Harry. Things you'll never learn at Hogwarts. With Voldemort's rebirth we can't take the chance of waiting until you graduate"  
  
"What about all my friends! Ron.Hermione. What about quidditch! What about my life at Hogwarts!", Harry exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"Well it's not as if you'll never see them again. And they have quidditch at your new school", Remus added.  
  
"New school?", Harry grew even more worried, "I'm not going to a new school"  
  
"I'm afraid you don't have a choice", Sirius looked down at his watch.  
  
"What do you mean I don't have a choice?", Harry said confused.  
  
"I mean if Remus says your going, then your going", Sirius shrugged his shoulders at Harry.  
  
"Why is it up to him?", Harry said accidentally.  
  
"Harry I know your not used to having someone in charge of you but.this was a hard decision for me to make. People expect a lot of things from you kid. Hogwarts isn't advanced enough to teach you what you need to know", Remus sighed.  
  
"I don't care! I want to go to Hogwarts", Harry yelled loudly.  
  
"I think it's time we take you back to the Weasley's house", Sirius spoke up, "You can stay there for the rest of the week. Then we'll come pick you up and we'll ease you into the big change from there"  
  
"I'm not going", Harry announced glaring at both Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Come on Harry let's get going", Sirius said plainly grabbing Harry and his own jacket.  
  
"I'll see you at the end of the week Harry", Remus stood up but Harry didn't answer, "Oh Harry I know your furious now but.it's not as bad as you think it is"  
  
"Can we go now?", Harry roughly grabbed his jacket from Sirius throwing it over his shoulder.  
  
"It's raining put your jacket on", Sirius commanded.  
  
"I don't have to listen to you. You're not my father", Harry snapped slamming the front door behind him.  
  
"That didn't go well", Remus put his head in his hands.  
  
"It'll be okay Remus", Sirius assured Remus, "he'll be fine"  
  
"I don't know.maybe were not doing the right thing", Remus shrugged.  
  
"I'll be back soon. I'd better get him back"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You what!", Ron exclaimed caught completely by surprise.  
  
"You've gotta help me. I'm not going to some stupid school and never seeing you guys again", Harry fell down onto Ron's bed.  
  
"I'm sure you'll see us", Hermione added sitting on the bed across from Ron's.  
  
"They can't do that Harry. It's an outrage! I thought Hogwarts was the only place you were safe because Dumbeldore's there. If you go somewhere else how will Dumbeldore keep an eye on you?", Ron paced around the room.  
  
"Not to be a downer but.I'm certain that if this school is supposed to teach advanced magic I'm sure they can deal with Harry", Hermione sighed.  
  
"Oh Hermione.I'm so sorry. I know you just got here tonight. And it was a great surprise believe me. I'm very excited to see you I am. It's just this news well.you understand don't you?", Harry asked.  
  
"Well of course I do. Your not the only one devastated by it. Ron and me.oh Harry what will we do without you?", a tear rolled down Hermione's cheek.  
  
"Stop it", Harry commanded, "Don't cry for me. Don't. And you know what you'll do? For once in your life you'll be able to walk down the halls without being in danger. Maybe this is for the better, this way you'll both be okay"  
  
"How can you sit there and talk like our friendship means nothing to you?", Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Because that's what I have to keep telling myself. If I'm ever going to make it through the next three years", Harry was suddenly unable to look at either of his friends.  
  
"Your not going", Ron said confidently from the backround.  
  
"I don't have a choice, if Remus says I'm going then I'm going", Harry reminded Ron.  
  
"Harry if Sirius and Remus get the wind of how unhappy you are at this school they won't want you there will they?", Ron grinned.  
  
"I don't like that look on your face", Hermione snapped.  
  
"Think about it Harry, it won't even be lying because you don't want to be at that school. All you have to do is stay there a week or two and then start slipping notes about how unhappy you are. You know? I'd say you'll be back at Hogwarts three weeks tops", Ron nodded.  
  
"Your right", Harry looked up at Ron, "your brilliant Ron!"  
  
"You're both forgetting something", Hermione frowned at the two boys.  
  
"What do you mean?", Ron asked Hermione.  
  
"I mean your forgetting the reason for the switch. This isn't going to work", Hermione explained, "but don't worry Harry we'll think of something" 


	6. Jefferson Academy

IMPORTANT MESSAGE PLEASE READ BEFORE VIEWING THIS CHAPTER: Regardless of what it says on the chapter thing this is chapter six. Chapter five is posted. If it still reads "Important message please read" this is indeed chapter five entitled The Talk. I'm not sure why but fanfiction.net made a mistake. Going on the page entitled "Important Message Please Read" will take you dirrectly to chapter five. Sorry for the misunderstanding.   
AngelDusterBuster  
  
Pathways  
  
  
  
By: AngelDusterBuster  
  
  
  
Summary: Two Roads, two pathways, two decisions. One decision is easy but wrong. One is hard but right. When times get tough, which will Harry choose?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: Jefferson Academy  
  
  
  
As the week progressed Harry grew more and more depressed. Hermione and Ron hadn't been able to come up with an idea yet. But maybe it was for the better, he'd kept telling himself. Maybe with him gone, Ron and Hermione would have less to worry about.   
  
But it was the conversation he heard between the two one night that caused him to rethink the idea in his head.   
  
"You know what's going to happen don't you? Even if we did have a plan", Hermione had said.  
  
"What are you talking about?", Ron's voice came through next.  
  
"Come on Ron this is Harry Potter were talking about. He'll have new friends in a week, and forget all about us", Hermione added.   
  
"Harry would never replace us", Ron said forcefully.  
  
"And what do you propose he does? Makes no friends just so Ron can be happy?", Hermione snapped.  
  
"I just…I can't believe he's not coming with us. I can't get myself to believe it", Ron sighed.  
  
"Just remember were sitting on the good side. We still have each other while Harry….he's all alone. Why can't they see that it's more important for Harry to have his friends…the people who love him around him right now? He isn't going to admit it but I can tell this new school business isn't the only thing hurting him", Hermione continued.  
  
"I know he thinks what happened with Cedric is his fault", Ron muttered quietly.  
  
"Better get to bed mum's coming up to tell us off. You know the you have to go to school tomorrow get in bed speech?", George motioned for the two to come closer as he whispered, "And just so you're aware…Harry is right outside the door"  
  
"He is?", Hermione gasped wanting to rush out.  
  
"I think he wants to be left alone", George stood in front of Hermione.  
  
"I think", Hermione said harshly, "Harry needs me"  
  
"I don't need anyone", Harry finally had walked inside the room, "Because in twenty four hours I won't have anyone. And I might as well get used to the feeling"  
  
"I know your scared Harry but….", Hermione took a step toward Harry.  
  
"Scared? Is that what you think?", Harry stepped toward the door.  
  
"What's going on?", George grew more confused than ever as he grabbed Harry so he couldn't leave.  
  
"Let's just say you need to find a new seeker", Harry tried to pull out of George's grip.  
  
"You're quitting the team?", George turned Harry so they were face to face, "Why would you do something stupid like that?"  
  
"It isn't my choice", Harry grumbled.   
  
"I'm sure Jefferson Academy has a team", Ron finally came out from the corner.  
  
"Whoa wait a minute. Jefferson Academy for High-Achieving Wizards and Witches?", George exclaimed, "What's going on?"  
  
"Harry's switching schools", Hermione bravely explained.  
  
"But I thought you loved Hogwarts Harry", George was now more confused than ever before.  
  
"I don't want to talk about this anymore I just want to go to bed. Maybe I'll get lucky and I won't wake up", Harry finally pulled away from George's now loosened grip.  
  
"What's everyone doing?", asked Fred as he and Ginny entered the room.  
  
"Honestly! You", he pointed at Hermione, "You, you, and you get out!"  
  
"But this is my room", Ron reminded Harry.  
  
"Which is why I didn't point to you genius", Harry said angrily.  
  
"We just want to help", Ginny surprised everyone by talking to Harry.  
  
"Well right now you can help me by getting out!", Harry yelled.   
  
Tears filled Ginny's eyes as she fled the room. Hermione spoke next, "Your such a jerk Harry Potter. I'm glad your leaving you hear me? I'm glad!"  
  
"It's bad enough when you act like that to us Harry but…Ginny? She never did anything to you", Ron followed Hermione out of the room.  
  
"I hate to say it but he's right", George shrugged as he too left the room.  
  
"Look Harry I don't know if you blind and you don't see it for some reason but, Ginny likes you. She really likes you. You may not like her back but she's my little sister, so at least treat her like a friend", Fred added as he traced his brother's footsteps out of the room.  
  
"Guess it's just me and you Hedwig", Harry sighed seeing his owl on the edge of the window. But Hedwig too flew away, leaving Harry all alone.   
  
  
  
  
  
Early the next morning Harry found himself sitting on the doorstep alone waiting for Sirius and Remus. He felt as good as kicked out from the Weasley's house. Outside of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley he hadn't been shed even a little kindness from any of the Weasley children at breakfast.   
  
He looked up as he saw the now familiar car that Remus and Sirius seemed to have become attached to pull up. As he stood up he took one last glance at the doorway as he hoping someone would come out and say goodbye to him.   
  
"Hey Harry guess what? We figured out how to use the air-conditioning! What a useful little device!", Sirius laughed as he climbed out from the car.  
  
"Let's just say it's probably close to below zero in here now…. Sirius went a little errr overboard", Remus now emerged from the car.  
  
That's when they noticed Harry didn't have the same smile on his face. And the lack of Weasley's standing around him also came as a shock.  
  
"So where's the gang?", Sirius stood next to Harry.   
  
"Inside I guess. Let's just go", Harry pleaded.  
  
"Everything okay?", Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah I told everyone to stay inside. It's easier that way", Harry lied as he and Sirius walked toward the car.  
  
"Ready to go?", Remus grabbed Harry's trunk from him.  
  
"Yeah", Harry put on a fake smile, "Can't wait"  
  
"Remus and me went to this school the other day Harry don't look so down. You should see some of the trips you can go on…much better than Hogsmeade you can…", Sirius started as the three of them climbed inside the car.  
  
"WAIT!", screamed Hermione, "Harry wait!"  
  
Harry looked up hearing his name and saw Ron and Hermione rushing toward the car.   
  
"Harry aren't you going to get out and see what your friends want?", Remus turned around and looked at Harry.  
  
Harry sighed as he reluctantly reached for the handle with his hands in his pockets he walked toward Hermione and Ron, "So…I suppose you wanted to get one last I hate you out before I was gone for good?"  
  
"Oh Harry", Hermione surprised Harry by pulling him in a tight hug, "I'm sorry I said such awful things to you"  
  
"We don't want you to leave thinking we hate you because we don't", Ron added.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much", Hermione rubbed tears from her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry I was such a jerk. Your right I am scared", Harry admitted.  
  
"Who wouldn't be?", Ron laughed, "your such a idiot Harry"  
  
"I think what Ron means to say", Hermione grinned, "is that it's alright to be scared sometimes"  
  
"Harry we've really gotta get going kiddo", Sirius rolled down his window.  
  
"I have to go", Harry repeated, "I guess I'll see you around"  
  
"Have a great year Harry", Hermione smiled.  
  
"You two", Harry smiled opening the car door, "Bye"  
  
"Ready to go?", Remus asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well Harry it seems everything is in order", said the women who'd introduced herself as his headmistress, "After talking to so your professors we used what they said to place you in classes. You're at a disadvantage because everyone else your age has been here four years. But you're professors seemed to think you would be able to keep up", Professor Fields continued.  
  
"Harry's a bright kid he'll catch up", Sirius smiled, "I assume you talked to Professor Dumbeldore about me?"  
  
"Yes I did", Professor Fields continued, "Now Harry your potions professor…err Professor Snape recommend a much lower level class than the rest of your teachers"  
  
"Professor Snape is a err strict teacher", Remus laughed, "He doesn't think any of his students are of a high level skill"  
  
"As Professor Dumbeldore explained. He seemed to think you were of a higher capability. And since the new defense professor at Hogwarts was unable to tell us about your grades we spoke with your father", Professor Fields finished up, "I do think you'll enjoy the academy Harry. Now if you come with me I can direct you to the auditorium"  
  
"Just a moment", Sirius motioned for Harry to follow him and Remus, "Well this is the end of the line for us"  
  
"Do you have to go?", Harry pleaded, "I want to go back to Hogwarts"  
  
"Just give it a chance", Remus explained, "you've gotta give it a chance"  
  
"Do you even care what I want?", Harry asked furiously, "oh nevermind just go I'll be fine. Because I'm Harry and I always bounce back. Isn't that what everyone thinks?"  
  
"Harry wait…", Sirius commanded.  
  
"I'll find my own way. This school isn't anything like Hogwarts I won't get lost", Harry snapped rushing down the hall.  
  
"You know there isn't much more we can teach him than Hogwarts if he doesn't want to learn", Professor Fields stepped out from her office.  
  
"It isn't that he doesn't want to learn. His two best friends go to Hogwarts I think he just misses them", Remus frowned.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine once he meets some kids his age", Sirius suggested.  
  
"Well I have to get going. See if I can catch up to Harry", Professor Fields announced.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I miss him already Ron", Hermione pushed some hair out of her eye.  
  
"I know but remember what you said Harry's the one who's in an unfamiliar place not us. And we have each other", Ron reminded her.  
  
"Excuse me but…everything else is full", a head popped in their compartment.  
  
"Oh sure", Hermione rubbed her eyes, "you can sit with us"  
  
"I'm Sam", the boy sat down across from Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Are you new? I haven't seen you around", Ron explained.  
  
"Yeah I'm a transfer from the states", Sam smiled brightly, "maybe I'm being a little nosy but…you guys got a bad case of back to school blues or something?"  
  
"No it's just that…well our friend transferred schools himself", Hermione explained.  
  
"Oh that's to bad", Sam scratched his head, "well what house are you guys in?"  
  
"You know about all that already do you?", Ron laughed, "Gryffindor"   
  
"Really me too. I came earlier this week to get sorted. Didn't want to make a big commotion", Sam grabbed something from his pocket, "gum?"  
  
"No thanks", Hermione shook her head, "so Gryffindor you say?"  
  
"Yeah looks like you found someone to replace your friend"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So I just said hey man you can't pay me enough to go on those waves. Hey who's that?", Tony Michaels asked the crowd that had gathered around him.  
  
"Dunno must be some new kid. But anyway did you get her autograph?", Josh Danza asked his best friend.  
  
"Who?", Tony shook his head, "You know that kid looks really familiar. We should go talk to him he looks kinda down"  
  
"Can't we finish eating?", Josh asked looking around seeing all the people around them had disappeared.  
  
"Joshy, Joshy, Joshy…how would you feel if you were new? Didn't know where to sit didn't know where to go who to talk to?", Tony asked, "now come on it looks like Shane's gang is bothering him"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait a minute…your Malfoy's cousin?", Harry felt his eyes bug out, "Are we talking Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"My cousin told me all about you Potter. Told me you were coming here. Told me to make your life a living nightmare", Shane Malfoy grinned.  
  
"Leave him alone Malfoy", came another boy's voice.   
  
"Just welcoming the newest addition to the academy", Shane turned to Tony.   
  
"Get out of here", Tony rolled his eyes, "Go whine to your stupid brother so he can come bother me and we can get the whole system over with"  
  
"You really take the fun out of everything Michaels", Shane snapped, "I'm outta here. And be warned Potter I'll be back"  
  
"Wait a minute…Potter…your Harry Potter?", Tony exclaimed, "I just saved Harry Potter from Malfoy….wow"  
  
"Are you alright? Did Malfoy do something to you?", Josh took a seat next to Harry at the round table.  
  
"I'm fine", Harry muttered.  
  
"What year are you?", Tony asked.  
  
"Fifth", Harry answered.  
  
"That's the same as us", Josh responded.  
  
"Are you sure your okay? Or are you always this quiet?", Tony pulled a chair up next to Harry.  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I just wish I was at my school and not this one"  
  
"It's not all that bad I mean besides a few bad eggs like Malfoy it's not that bad. He stays clear of the dorm room except for at night so you won't have to deal with him much their either", Tony explained.  
  
"You mean all the fifth years boys sleep in the same room?", Harry asked.  
  
"Well…yeah", Josh replied as if Harry had said something stupid.  
  
"Sorry it's just well…at Hogwarts we had four houses", Harry explained standing up, "I think I'm uh going to go find the dorm rooms"  
  
"We can show you", Tony stood up just as fast.  
  
"No no just go back to whatever it was you were doing", Harry assured them.  
  
"Well maybe we were heading there as well", Josh shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Come on you need us. You know you do", Tony laughed at Harry's reluctance.  
  
"I have friends!", Harry snapped, "just not at this stupid school"  
  
"Not with that attitude you won't have friends here. And I know what your thinking. Making new friends doesn't mean your replacing your old ones", Tony continued as they began to walk down the corridor.  
  
"I know that", Harry replied.  
  
"Come on we'll show you around"  
  
  
  
  
"Ugh you can't be serious!", Ron groaned the next morning looking at the schedule Professor McGonagall had handed him, "First class of the day potions"  
  
"What's so bad about potions?", Sam asked shoving food in his mouth.  
  
"Nothing it's the teacher. He has it out for…Harry", Ron frowned, "I wonder how Harry's doing"  
  
"Bad if my cousin can help it", Draco Malfoy laughed as he passed their table.  
  
"What are on about?", Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"My cousin goes to Jefferson", Draco smirked as he continued to walk toward the Slytherin table.  
  
"I feel so bad for Harry", Hermione sighed, "I hope he's alright"  
  
"We should write him after class", Ron suggested to Hermione.  
  
"I just can't bare the thought that we won't see him until next summer", Hermione felt once again close to tears.  
  
"Stop reminding me. And shut up about it Ginny's coming our way. I don't need to have Ginny crying on my shoulder this morning", Ron snapped.  
  
"So I'm just supposed to stop thinking about him because your sister can't handle the fact that her crush is gone?", Hermione asked.  
  
"It's not that. She thinks Harry's mad at her", Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Morning Ron", Ginny groaned sitting next to her brother.  
  
"Mornin Gin", Ron answered looking her over, "Honestly Ginny he isn't mad at you get over it"  
  
"I miss him Ron!", Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Not to intrude on this little drama but didn't you see him yesterday?", Sam spoke up.  
  
"He's our best friend!", Ron and Hermione said in unison.  
  
"And", Hermione continued, "he can't handle being all by himself after last year Even if he does make new friends they won't understand anything he's gone through. Not like us"  
  
"Okay sorry I just don't know how you're going to make it through a year if you can't make it through a week", Sam laughed, "I know what your going through. I had to leave friends to you know"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Sam…", Hermione gasped.  
  
"Is everyone always this down looking around here?", Sam ignored her.  
  
"Come on lets just go to class", Ron finally said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We have a new face in the crowd today", Professor Wusterworth smiled at Harry, "Everyone I want you to make Harry feel welcome. And Harry welcome to potions class. Who did you have again last year?"  
  
"Professor Snape", Harry spoke up.  
  
"Ah well you'll find this class quite different then", Professor Wusterworth smiled, "Professor Fields feels that at this age we need to teach you about the err love potion so we will be taking notes on that today"  
  
"Love potion?", Shane Malfoy groaned, "Why do we need to know about that?"  
  
"Believe it or not Shane your at the age where you may start to find someone other than yourself appealing", Professor Wusterworth paused as everyone laughed, "and for those of you who wish to play with others emotions even though it is against the rules we want you to know how to make it correctly. After last years episode"  
  
"Somebody made it wrong and it caused every guy at school to be after them except the one it was made for", Tony whispered to Harry.  
  
"Now then let's begin"  
  
  
Author's Note: Yes finally this story is back on the road again. After a few weeks of many major problems were back in business again. Starting next chapter I'll include my notes again, and I'd like to once again remind you that if you still want to recieve the notification email for when I update you'll have to resubmit your email address.   
  
Thanks for your patience!  
  
AngelDusterBuster 


	7. Back to Hogwarts

Pathways  
  
  
By: AngelDusterBuster  
  
  
Summary: Two Roads, two pathways, two decisions. One decision is easy but wrong. One is hard but right. When times get tough, which will Harry choose?  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!   
  
  
Chapter Seven: Back to Hogwarts  
  
  
Months later Harry couldn't imagine his life any differently. His newly found friends, his new schedule, it all sort of pieced together like a perfect puzzle. And with the Christmas holidays rapidly approaching he wasn't surprised to find an owl from Remus and Sirius.  
  
"Hey Harry, Hedwig left this for you while you were at practice", Josh through an envelope onto Harry's bed.   
  
"Thanks Josh", Harry grinned grabbing the letter. It was one he'd been waiting for, for a long time.  
  
Harry,   
We've arranged an early Christmas surprise for you. We know how much you're missing Ron and Hermione and everything else at Hogwarts. And you've been such a good sport about all the changes. Sirius and I are both very proud of you.  
  
So as I was saying, we've arranged for you two spend a week prior to and during the Christmas holidays at Hogwarts. As long as your promise to come spend some time with us over Easter.   
  
I'll be arriving on Friday to pick you up.   
  
Hope this cheers you up a bit!  
  
Sirius and Remus  
  
"Oh my gosh!", Harry jumped up and down with excitement, "You're never going to believe this!"  
  
"What's going on?", Tony asked as he entered the room.   
  
"I get to spend two weeks at Hogwarts!", Harry grinned.  
  
"But the break only lasts a week", Tony reminded him.  
  
"I'm leaving on Friday", Harry added.  
  
"Whoa you get to miss a week of school! That's totally awesome!", Josh replied.  
  
"What about the tournament. We're supposed to practice over break. That's why the whole team agreed to stay", Tony stared at Harry.  
  
"This is a one time opportunity for me Tony…I miss my friends. Don't you understand?", Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah I understand. You want to go spend some time with your real friends instead of your substitute stand in friends", Tony snapped.  
  
"You know that's not true", Harry looked up curiously at his friend.  
  
"Whatever just go Harry. Have a blast", Tony replied angrily exiting the room.  
  
"Don't let him bother you", Josh spoke up, "He'll be fine but Harry…"  
  
"Yeah?", Harry asked.  
  
"Today is Friday", Josh grinned.  
  
"Oh my gosh your right!", Harry panicked.  
  
"Here I'll help you pack", Josh said grabbing some of Harry's things and throwing them into his trunk, "Hey Harry are these your friends?"  
  
Harry looked at the photo album Josh was holding, "Yeah"  
  
"You must miss them a lot. I don't know what'd I'd do if I had to leave Jefferson", Josh replied.  
  
"It's not so bad here. Except for the fact that everything seems…. faker", Harry added.  
  
"Hogwarts must be great", Josh smiled.  
  
"Josh, does Tony have family?", Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah but he never goes home except for summer", Josh answered.  
  
"Oh…well thanks for the help", Harry stood up, "I'll see you in two weeks"  
  
"Yep see you in two weeks"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Remus!", Harry cheered as he came into sight. Immediately he dropped his belongings and ran to his open arms.  
  
"It's great to see you to Harry", Remus smiled.  
  
"I missed you so much", Harry refused to let go.  
  
"Harry", Remus tried to pry Harry's fingers off him, "Hermione and Ron don't know your coming"  
  
"Really?", Harry asked, "are they both going to be staying over break then?"  
  
"I'm sure they will be once they find out you'll be around", Remus said relieved Harry had released him.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!", Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Well were going to use foo powder but there's a few other things you might want to know", Remus added.  
  
"I'm sure it can wait", Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Alright let's go then. There's a fireplace in Professor Fields office", Remus explained, "You've used foo powder right?"  
  
"Yeah", Harry could honestly say for once grabbing some from Remus and throwing it in the fireplace, "Hogwarts"  
  
  
  
  
  
When they arrived at Hogwarts it'd been Professor Dumbeldore's office they'd appeared in. He smiled as he saw the two of them.  
  
"Remus, Harry I'd been wondering when you two would arrive", Dumbeldore grinned.  
  
"Well here we are", Remus looked down at Harry and laughed, "you can go find them Harry. Don't let us stop you"  
  
"If you slip down to Hagrid's you should be able to get there about ten minutes before their next class begins", Professor Dumbeldore explained.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!", Harry repeated running out of the office. Carefully plotting the fastest way out of the school.   
  
Half running, half walking he made his way to the entrance hall. Once he'd gotten outside he ran the rest of the way until he saw Hagrid's hut.  
  
A big grin on his face he knocked on Hagrid's door, "Hagrid?"  
  
Hagrid stared down at Harry for a moment before he spoke, "Harry? Is that really you?"  
  
"It's me", Harry smiled as Hagrid pulled him into an overly tight hug.  
  
"Well what are you doing here?", Hagrid asked, "I thought you were going to that other school"  
  
"I'm here for the next two weeks", Harry explained walking inside.  
  
"Just hasn't been the same without you round here Harry", Hagrid replied, "If you three want to talk Hermione and Ron can skip class today"  
  
"Really?", Harry said hopeful, "That'd be great Hagrid!"  
  
"Well we'd best get outside my class will be here soon. I can't wait to see the look on that Malfoy's face when he sees you", Hagrid laughed.  
  
Harry followed Hagrid out the back door where a few of his former classmates already were waiting.   
  
"Harry!", Seamus exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Are Ron and Hermione coming?", Harry asked Seamus.   
  
"Yeah Sam was probably holding them up again", Seamus laughed not realizing what he'd said.  
  
"Sam? Who's Sam?", Harry grew puzzled.  
  
"Oops", Seamus turned red.  
  
Then Harry turned his head toward Hogwarts. Three people had emerged from the building. Two of them hand in hand. He frowned as he discovered indeed it was Ron and Hermione. And the boy holding Hermione's hand obviously Sam.  
  
He backed away and Hagrid look at him curiously, "what are you doing Harry?"  
  
"I'll see them later okay? I'm kinda tired", Harry said palely.  
  
"Alright but…", Hagrid started but Harry was already out of site. He watched as Ron, Hermione, and Sam came closer. And knew right away just why Harry had fled.  
  
"Err…", Hagrid watched Harry running back up to the castle, "Hermione…Ron could I talk to you two?"  
  
The two teenagers looked up at Hagrid, "What is it Hagrid?"  
  
"Yeah what are we tacklin today Hagrid", Sam laughed.  
  
"Sam if you please…I need a word with Ron and Hermione", Hagrid frowned.  
  
"Oh…alright", Sam squinted walking away and talking to Dean Thomas instead.  
  
"What's going on? Why'd you tell Sam to leave?", Ron looked up curiously at Hagrid.  
  
"Well I'd like to think what I was telling you was good news", Hagrid babbled, "Harry's…well"  
  
"Harry? Did something happen to Harry?", Hermione shut her eyes.  
  
"Oh no it's nothing like that. It's just well…Harry's here", Hagrid replied.  
  
"You're kidding?", Hermione glanced at Hagrid.  
  
"Well where is he? How do you know he's here?", Ron ignored Hermione's questioning of whether Harry was here or not.  
  
"Came down to see you two of course. Never seen him so excited. Then Seamus accidentally said something bout Sam. And he saw you three walkin down together. Fled of the spot he did", Hagrid frowned.  
  
"But why?", Ron asked confused.  
  
"I think you can figure that out for yourself. Now go on go find him before he decides to leave", Hagrid answered.   
  
"Oh Ron I feel horrible", Hermione announced moments later as they ran up to the castle.  
  
"Why? I don't get what's going on", Ron admitted as they shoved open the entrance hall doors.   
  
"Don't you get it? Harry saw some other kid walking up with us. He obviously feels replaced by Sam", Hermione explained.  
  
"But that's stupid. Nobody could ever replace Harry", Ron replied, "Now where are we going to find him?"  
  
"Just a minute. We both know even Sam can't replace Harry. But Harry doesn't know that", Hermione reminded Ron.   
  
"If we split up we might find him faster", Ron suggested, "I'll see you later"  
  
"Okay see you later", Hermione half smiled turning around and walking down a different corridor.  
  
"Where would I go if I were Harry…", Ron whispered to himself. Then he heard a noise coming from the boy's bathroom. Cautiously he opened the door and felt something hit him in the stomach.   
  
"Oh sorry", came a weak voice, "I thought everyone was in class"  
  
"I guess this err bouncy ball here is yours then?", Ron through it back at Harry who still hadn't looked up, "Harry are you, are you alright?"  
  
"Ron!", Harry exclaimed looking up after hearing his name, "I uh didn't know it was um you…."  
  
"Look, I don't know what your thinking but…", Ron started.  
  
"I was just waiting for you and Hermione to get out of class", Harry interrupted.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "Don't lie to me. You came down to Hagrid's he told us. So, why'd you run off?"  
  
"I didn't run off", Harry lied, "And besides you looked fine without me"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?", Ron stared oddly at his friend.  
  
"What'd you wait two days before you found a new best friend?", Harry looked back up at Ron who was standing over him.  
  
"Harry…I don't have a new best friend. Sam transferred here this year and...I can't believe you'd think that", Ron turned around hearing a door open.  
  
"Well isn't this sweet. Potter and Weasley reunited", laughed Draco Malfoy.  
  
"You're supposed to be in class", Ron glared at Draco.  
  
"As are you", Draco sneered turning to Harry, "What are you doing here? You don't belong here anymore"  
  
"Get out", Ron half shouted now face to face with Draco.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it if I don't?", Draco laughed.  
  
"I learned a few things at Jefferson, Draco. I've been meaning to have someone to try them on. Would you be interested?", Harry grinned standing out his wand out.  
  
"Oh you wouldn't", Draco said confidently.  
  
"What's stopping me? What am I going to get expelled from Hogwarts?", Harry laughed, "Oh that's right….I can't because this isn't my school is it? Isn't that what you just said Malfoy"  
  
"Your not worth my time Potter", Draco snapped storming out of the room.  
  
Harry and Ron both burst out laughing as they watched Draco flee from the room. A look of horror on his face.   
  
"That was hilarious", Ron got out between laughs, "did you see the look on his face?"  
  
"Yeah let's just say Malfoy is easy compared to his cousin. Imagine having to share a dorm room with Draco Malfoy's evil cousin", Harry joked.  
  
"So…", Ron broke the awkward silence, "You're getting on fine at your new school then? Made new friends?"  
  
"Yeah two. One of which is furious with me for coming out here", Harry sighed.  
  
"Why is that?", Ron asked.  
  
"Well you see I made the quidditch team at my school. They only have one team, which plays other schools. We have a big tournament coming up and everyone was going to stay over the holidays to practice. I backed out at the last minute to com here", Harry explained.  
  
"Well I'm glad you made friends Harry", Ron's point of the conversation came through.  
  
"Ha ha I see where this is going", Harry walked toward the door.  
  
"Oh come on wait a second", Ron stepped in front of Harry, "I know that someone isn't going to replace my friendship with you. Just because I'm friends with someone new doesn't mean were not friends anymore Harry"  
  
"I guess I just freaked out", Harry shrugged his shoulders, "So Hermione, is she going out with this guy?"  
  
"Yeah they have been for like two months", Ron explained.  
  
"Boy I sure have missed a lot", Harry sighed.  
  
"It goes the same way around I mean….look at you. I've never seen you scare Malfoy like that before", Ron punched Harry in the arm, "We really miss you Harry, we do"  
  
"And I miss you guys", Harry bit his lip, "Guess I'm caught in the middle of two worlds"  
  
"Guess so", Ron smiled, "I'm glad you're here. Four months is to long. But next time you get us out of class make it potions"  
  
"Oh like Snape would've let you guys leave class", Harry smiled at the thought of Professor Snape seeing him back at Hogwarts.  
  
"So what's the deal? How long are you here?", Ron asked.  
  
"Two weeks then I go back", Harry explained.  
  
"Well we'd better go find Hermione", Ron held the door open for Harry who was staring at Ron oddly, "What?"  
  
"Sorry… it's just weird to be here you know?", Harry blinked his vision away from Ron.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean. It's weird to have you here", Ron motioned for Harry to find him, "We've got potions yet this afternoon"  
  
An odd smile grew over Harry's face, "Wouldn't it be funny if Harry Potter Professor Snape's favorite student showed up half way into the year?"  
  
"Are you allowed to go to classes with us?", Ron asked.  
  
"Well I'm here to spend time with you guys right? So I'd think I could", Harry shrugged, "So what do you think 10 minutes late? Twenty minutes?"  
  
"I'd say you're mad. Snape'll go crazy", Ron raised an eyebrow at his friends sudden thirst to break rules.  
  
"What's he going to do give me detention? He can't remember. I don't go to this school", Harry reminded Ron.  
  
"You're absolutely right", Ron nodded, "This is going to be great"  
  
"This is only the beginning my friend, this is only the beginning"  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hey I'm going a little crazy over here right now. Two reviews! Honestly...I really thought this story was going good. Maybe I'm wrong. Well thanks to my two reviews. Next chapter is perhaps the best thing I've ever written. If I start getting reviews I'll post it sonner then I intend to as of right now. 


	8. Meet Sam

Pathways  
  
  
By: AngelDusterBuster  
  
  
Summary: Two Roads, two pathways, two decisions. One decision is easy but wrong. One is hard but right. When times get tough, which will Harry choose?  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!   
  
  
Chapter Eight: Meet Sam  
  
  
  
As Ron and Harry walked down the corridor sharing stories about their years so far they suddenly heard a scream from behind them.   
  
"HARRY!", Hermione screamed, "I can't believe it's you!"  
  
Harry smiled as Ron whispered something to her, "Yep looks like your going to be putting up with me for an entire two weeks"  
  
Jumping up and down Hermione finally calmed down and ran to Harry's side pulling him into a death grip hug, "I'm never letting you go"  
  
"Hermione", Harry chocked out turning red, "I can't breathe"  
  
"Oh, sorry Harry", Hermione blushed, "What are you doing here!"  
  
"Early Christmas present. I just found out I was coming today myself. It all happened so fast", Harry suddenly felt a rush of tiredness fill his body.  
  
"Guess what Hermione he's here for two weeks! Fourteen days!", Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Your going back then?", Hermione frowned, "I thought maybe…I dunno"  
  
"I loved Hogwarts believe me I did. But right now Jefferson seems like the place I'm supposed to be. You'd love this school Hermione, they've got a library double the size of Hogwarts library", Harry looked up at Ron who looked like he was about to burst out laughing at the mention of this.  
  
"Ron we really need to go get our things for potions class…and we'll have to go by Hagrid's later to see what we missed", Hermione instructed.  
  
"Oh come on he wouldn't have let us go if we were missing something important", Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on", Hermione grabbed Ron's arm, "Sam is probably already waiting for us in the common room"  
  
"Coming Harry?", Ron called out as Hermione dragged him down the corridor.  
  
"Yeah", he yelled out running to catch up with them.  
  
"Honestly", Ron groaned as they entered the common room, "20 minutes Hermione we still have twenty minutes to get there"  
  
"You know my girl", came a voice as they entered, "not one to be late, even for Snape's class"  
  
"Sam!", Hermione exclaimed, "Don't sneak up on us like that"  
  
"Let's go get our stuff", Ron told Hermione, "Ahhh Sam this is Harry, Harry this is Sam. We'll be right back!"  
  
When Hermione and Ron were clearly out of site Sam looked up at Harry as if he were studying him, "So you're the famous Harry Potter?"  
  
"So I've been told", Harry suddenly felt awkward.  
  
"So you'll be here for the match tomorrow then?", Sam stared at Harry.  
  
"I'm here for two weeks", Harry explained.  
  
"Good then Hermione will have someone to sit with", Sam suddenly grinned.  
  
"Oh…your on the team?", Harry asked.  
  
"Yes I took over…oh actually I think it was your position", Sam watched the color drain from Harry's place, "Hope that doesn't bother you, Harry Potter"  
  
"Were back", Hermione exclaimed running down the stairs Ron coming down the opposite staircase, "Did you two find something to talk about?"  
  
"Of course we did", Sam grabbed Hermione's arm, "Didn't we Harry?"  
  
"You know what I suddenly don't feel like coming to class with you guys. I think I'll go ask Professor Dumbeldore where I'll be sleeping", Harry replied, "I'll see you at dinner"  
  
"Oh come on Harry…you have to come. I'm so sick of working with Neville", Ron groaned.  
  
"I'm kinda tired", Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I'll go next time"  
  
"And what are you going to do instead?", Hermione stared curiously at Harry.  
  
"I'll find something", Harry assured Hermione.  
  
Ron shook his head at Harry, "Come on were going to be late"  
  
"Ron I said I wasn't coming", Harry said forcefully.  
  
"If Harry wants to mope around let him", Sam spoke up.  
  
"On second thought", Harry grew angry, "I'm in"  
  
  
  
  
  
The look on Professor Snape's face when Harry walked through the door had been priceless. He'd shown a look as if Harry were something from his worst nightmare.  
  
"Mr. Potter!", he exclaimed taken aback, "I was under the impression you didn't attend this school any longer"  
  
"Well for two weeks, I do", Harry couldn't help but grin the angry burning inside of him disappearing.  
  
"Well then I expect that you do all the same work as the other students. What class did they place you in at your school?", Snape spat out.  
  
"Advanced potions. They seemed to wonder why you were the only teacher to place me in a beginners class", Harry explained hearing the Gryffindor half of the class laughing.  
  
"Silence", Snape yelled irritated, "Don't let the distraction of Mr. Potter being here bother you. I assure you we'll be seeing just how much he's learned in his advanced potions class"  
  
"With all due respect sir", Harry tried to put on a serious face, "Should you really be threatening students who aren't even your own?"  
  
"Obviously Jefferson Academy doesn't teach manners. Now either you remember them Potter or I'll see to it that your sent directly back there two week plans or not", Snape snapped.  
  
"You asked questions so I answered them. Do you really think that deserves punishment?", Harry asked.  
  
"Take a seat Potter, and rest assured your father will be hearing about this", Snape grinned at Harry pausing for a moment while the whispers of isn't Harry's dad dead filled the air, "I doubt he will be happy about this little disturbance.  
  
"Do you really think he'll believe something you say over something I say?", Harry spoke up.  
  
"Shall we ask him?", Snape threatened.  
  
"Well if you really want to go all the way across the….", Harry started before Snape interrupted him.  
  
"Mr. Potter you are obviously unaware of the fact that your father is once again the defense professor" Snape glared at Harry who looked as if all words had been taken from this mouth and he could no longer talk, "Now I'm not going to ask you again. Take a seat, and after class the two of us will go speak with him about your lack of judgment"  
  
Ghostly pale Harry took an open seat next to Ron who whispered, "Well that was entertaining"  
  
  
  
  
After class Harry tried his hardest to slip out with the crowd, but his luck seemed to have run out because Professor Snape caught him almost right away.  
  
"You seem to be forgetting our parent teacher conference", he spat out putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
Afraid of saying anything Harry followed Professor Snape to the defense classroom where Snape told him to wait outside. After what seemed hours the two emerged from the classroom both looking extremely angry.  
  
"Harry…", Remus sighed closing his eyes for a moment, "we need to talk. Thank you for bringing this to my attention Severus"  
  
Harry followed Remus inside of the classroom. Remus shut the door behind him and pushed a chair in front of his desk. After the two had sat down Remus paused for a moment before speaking.  
  
"Harry I know you were just trying to be funny and get revenge on Professor Snape but…you won't be asked back if you disrupt every class you go to"  
  
"All I did was answer his questions", Harry muttered.  
  
"We both know your answers were far more err exaggerated then they needed have been", Remus sighed.  
  
"Well what about you? You've been lying to me!", Harry tried to change the conversation.  
  
"How was I supposed to get you to go to another school if you knew I was teaching here? You wouldn't have gone we both know that", Remus started, "and don't try to change the conversation. I want you to go down to Professor Snape's and apologize to him"  
  
"What!", Harry exclaimed, "But that's stupid! He was just as rude to me"  
  
"You know better than to walk into a classroom and act like that", Remus instructed, "Your going to go down to Professor Snape's and apologize. And I will be checking up to make sure you've done so"  
  
"Come on Remus! You know him…he'll do anything to get me in trouble", Harry jumped up from his chair.  
  
"Harry you put me in a tough position. I know you think that you can't be punished because you don't go here anymore ,but put it through your head that you can. And you'd much rather wait and get in trouble back at your school than have me find out you did something here", Remus frowned.  
  
"I can't believe this. Honestly I can't believe this", Harry said shocked, "How could you believe Snape over me!"  
  
"Because I know how you are Harry. Revenge is something you love even though you'd never admit it. If I don't punish you now you'll do it again", Remus explained.  
  
"I liked it better when I didn't have a father", Harry accidentally let slip out.  
  
"You're only putting yourself in deeper", Remus shook his head shocked at Harry's behavior.  
  
"Can I go now?", Harry asked.  
  
"I do expect you to apologize to Professor Snape and I want you to know if I can't the wind of anything else Harry…well just make sure I don't alright?", Remus looked back up at Harry.  
  
"Oh you won't", Harry glared at Remus, "Now if you don't mind I didn't come here to be lectured so I'm leaving now"  
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that", Remus called out as Harry opened the door walked out and slammed it behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's making me apologize to Snape. Apologize to Snape!", Harry repeated out loud for the fifth time during dinner.  
  
"Well…you were pushing it a little", Hermione replied putting her glass of water on the table.  
  
"Hermione!", Ron exclaimed, "For once in your life don't take the teachers side"  
  
"I'm sorry it's just Professor Lupin I mean…well he wouldn't make you do it without reason", Hermione continued.  
  
"I think Hermione has a point", Sam spoke up, "You were pushing the limit. But we'll have to discuss this later because we have practice right now. Hermione are you coming to watch?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm coming", Hermione stood up and turned to Harry, "Ron and Sam have quidditch practice"  
  
"I really don't think I want to go watch that", Harry muttered.  
  
"Oh come on don't be a downer Harry", Sam added.  
  
"We'll see you down there", Ron whispered to Hermione, "and maybe it's better if he doesn't come"  
  
"I really don't like that guy", Harry stated after Sam and Ron were out of site.  
  
"He's my boyfriend Harry!", Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"He's been doing everything possible to irritate me ever since we met. But don't worry I don't plan to let him get to me", Harry faked a half smile at Hermione.  
  
"What has gotten into you", Hermione put her hand on Harry's forehead, "Well you don't feel warm…what did you recently take a bludger to the head?"  
  
"What are you talking about?", Harry pulled away.  
  
"I mean Draco Malfoy is the only person I've ever heard you speak bad of. You barely know Sam", Hermione looked down at Harry, "I really can't believe what I just heard you say"  
  
"Please Hermione my heads messed up today. First Tony and now Remus…I just I don't know maybe I am coming down with something", Harry pushed his hands through his hair.   
  
"Just come with me", Hermione pleaded, "Please Harry…I don't want to abandon you on your first night here"  
  
"I don't mind", Harry assured Hermione.  
  
"Yes you do", Hermione replied pulling Harry to his feet, "I promise you won't even get in trouble this time you listen to us"  
  
"Oh isn't that some nice reassurance", Harry moaned.  
  
"Uh Harry?", Hermione laughed when they left the great hall, "This way"  
  
"Oh yeah…I knew that. Or at least I used to", Harry muttered to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll be right back", Hermione whispered to Harry minute after they'd sat down.   
  
"Where are you going?", Harry looked up at Hermione who was now up running across the field.   
  
"Fred", Hermione motioned for him to land, "I've got an idea"  
  
"What is it?", Fred asked when he landed next to her.  
  
"He's going crazy over there watching you guys", Hermione pointed to Harry.  
  
Fred looked up at Harry who was now pacing back and forth in the stands, "I'm sorry Hermione but…we need at the practice we can get. The team isn't the same without Wood and Harry"  
  
"Oh well…I though it'd ask", Hermione frowned a little shocked at being turned down.  
  
"I'm sorry it's just…I feel like a jerk now", Fred rubbed his eyes in thought.  
  
"No it's okay! I understand really. Just an idea you know? Harry kinda got in trouble with Snape today and Professor Lupin got involved. Just trying to take his mind off it", Hermione explained, "Well I'll let you get back to practice"  
  
"Hermione are you staying over break?", Fred suddenly asked.  
  
Hermione looked up at Fred, "My parents…they want me to come for Christmas this year. It's the first Christmas since my grandma died and I just think I should be home"  
  
"But…were going home for Christmas this year too", Fred turned his head toward Harry.  
  
"Oh no…", Hermione gasped, "he's here to spend time with us and now were both going to be gone…"  
  
"I'd say you have a major problem", Fred shook his head kicking off the ground and flying back towards his team.  
  
"What are we going to do", Hermione whispered to herself turning her attention back at Harry who seemed to have disappeared, "what are we going to do"  
  
  
  
Author's note: Well this is the last of my prewritten chapters. Guess it's time for me to get back to work again!  
  
Adam: Thank you so much! I really needed to hear that.... Now I'm back in gear again don't worry!  
  
ANGELBABY: Yeah I've been trying to add humor to this story a little bit. I'm not sure it's coming across of not but it was worth a try right?  
  
Malexandria: Yeah I usually don't write light story lines but just for a few chapters I thought I'd try it. You may only see one more chapter with the lightness though as the story will get darker soon.  
  
Mija: Well thank you!   
  
Kat: Oh don't worry about it. Just try to change that (or else) ha j/k  
  
WeasleyGirl12345: Thanks! And also thanks for the birthday wishes!   
  
Nicky: Jefferson kids will be back, although it may not be what you expect.  
  
Ladyfusia: What's your hurry?  
  
Pvipertooth: Hey, thanks for your er...five reviews wow! That's alot!  
  
Finally do check out my website...I'm quite proud of it! My birthday is tomorrow and the first week in August I'll be on holiday in Flordia. So in otherwords expect slower updates but I'll still try my hardest.  
  
AngelDusterBuster  
AIM Name: WinnergreenQueen  
Email Addy: WinnergreenQueen@excel.net  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/angeldusterbuster/FFDriveway.html 


	9. Losing Control

****

Pathways  
  
  
_By: AngelDusterBuster_  
  
  
**Summary: Two Roads, two pathways, two decisions. One decision is easy but wrong. One is hard but right. When times get tough, which will Harry choose?  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did! **  
  
_  
Chapter Nine: Losing Control_

  


"You're kidding right? This is some kind of sick joke", Harry repeated for the second time. It'd been only minutes since Hermione and Ron had sat him down with frowns covering their faces.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry but…this Christmas I really need to be home", Hermione couldn't help but feel herself tearing up inside by the look of pain she'd caused her best friend.

"You know what…it's okay", Harry through his hands in the air, "Really I don't mind coming all the way out here to see you and then ending up spending Christmas alone. Really I don't"

Moving to sit directly next to Harry, Hermione spoke next, "You won't be alone if you tell Remus…."

"Oh please", Harry almost laughed out loud, "Are you kidding? After what happened today?"

"What happened after class today anyway?", Ron finally spoke again a hopeful look upon his face.

"Let's not even get into that", Harry stood up yawning, "I'm kinda tired so if you don't mind…"

"Your breaking my heart Harry", Hermione stood up putting her arm around him, "you used to tell us everything"

"Things are obviously different now", Harry pulled away, "I'm not mad really I'm perfectly fine with this"

"We still have all week", Ron reminded his friends, "Plenty of time, right?"

"Forever would be better…oh Harry can't you please come back? We miss you so much and having to let you go a second time will be even harder", Hermione brushed away a tear.

"Look you have Sam now. And I have my new friends. You have to admit your life is much less stressful and complicated without me", Harry raised an eyebrow at Hermione.

"It doesn't matter you're my friend and…"

"Hermione sweetie could I borrow you for a moment?", Sam's voice rang through the common room.

"Sam…were kind of having an important conversation here", Hermione looked up at her boyfriend.

"More important than this?", Sam smiled kissing Hermione on the lips.

"Okay not in front of me how many times have I told you!", Ron complained staring at the two in horror.

Shutting his eyes in annoyance Harry took the opportunity to slip away as he whispered, "Goodnight guys it's nice to see you've adjusted so well"

That evening when after Harry had been directed to the flat where he would be staying he immediately collapsed on this bed. He'd never had so many emotions running through his head before. Anger and a feeling of hurt surrounded his head. 

"How could so much have changed so fast?", he whispered to himself stretching over and grabbing something from his trunk. It was a picture. A picture of Hermione, Ron, and him from last year. 

Jumping up startled by a knock on the door Harry quickly grew silent hoping the intruder would go away.

"Harry?", Someone spoke through the door.

"Sirius?", Harry whispered to himself recognizing the voice immediately as he rushed to the door.

Upon opening the door he was startled to see that indeed it was Sirius Black, his godfather, "Talked to Remus then I'm guessing"

"Harry we need to talk about this", Sirius grabbed for Harry's arm and guiding him down the hall, "You know better then the behavior you've shown today"

"Why does everyone keep saying that!", Harry suddenly felt himself burst, "Maybe I don't, it's not as if my FATHER was around to teach me manners!"

"Your just not going to make this easy are you?", Sirius eyed down Harry, "He wanted to be there Harry"

"Why do you have to take his side? I know you didn't pick to have me as your godson but…why can't you stand behind me for once?", Harry blurted out all the emotions in his head finally bursting out, "why?"

Sirius stared down at Harry for a moment taken aback by what he'd said, " Harry it's not that I'm choosing a side and…I am behind you I am. It's just I think you've got your priorities in the wrong direction on this one"

"I'm trying to deal with all this I am…but it didn't help throwing me in a new school. It doesn't help that Hermione is going out with some creep. And it doesn't help that no matter what Ron tells me I can't help but think he's found a new best friend. And it really doesn't help when you come barging in here telling me my priorities are in the wrong place!", Harry half yelled holding back tears he felt in the back of his eyes.

"Harry I…look I don't know where all that came from but…if you're that unhappy at Jefferson maybe we should switch you back", Sirius suggested still surprised by Harry's behavior.

Holding his own arms roughly so they wouldn't shake Harry shook his head, "No…that's not even it. I like it there Sirius I do but…I miss not being here. I just don't know what do anymore!"

"I hate seeing you like this…just tell me what you want me to do and I will", Sirius took a step toward Harry.

"You want to help me? Take back the last four…five years of my life", Harry turned to walk back to his room.

"I'm sorry", Sirius muttered.

Turning around Harry looked back at Sirius, "My entire life has been a lie Sirius. How did you expect me to react?

And with that Harry disappeared down the hall leaving Sirius standing alone to ponder the words Harry has just recited.

The following morning Harry reluctantly slumped down the great hall. He knew exactly what was awaiting him. And it was exactly what came.

"Morning Harry", Hermione said cheerfully sitting down across from him.

"Ugh I hate mornings", Ron slouched sitting down next to Harry.

"I don't know why", Hermione rolled her eyes, "where'd you run off to last night anyway?"

"Oh you noticed?", Harry looked up from his breakfast for the first time.

Looking at Harry oddly Hermione spoke up, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Hermione nothing", Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey ladies Sam's here", Sam joked sitting down next to Hermione.

Spitting out his milk Ron glared at Sam, "Excuse me!"

"Rough night Harry?", Sam looked over at Harry who had dark circles showing under his eyes from lack of sleep.

Remaining silent Harry stared down at his breakfast again.

"So what are we going to do today? No classes after all", Ron said happily.

"I intend to start studying for our exams", Hermione grabbed a huge book from her backpack.

"But they're ages away!", Ron announced.

"Closer then you think and I'm already going to lose next week because I won't have time to study when I'm home", Hermione reminded Ron who didn't seem to care.

"Hey Harry guess what?", Hermione turned to her friend, "Sam here isn't going home for the holidays either"

"Oh", Harry muttered not knowing what to say.

Harry however who had been so busy trying not to look up hadn't noticed the looks Ron and Hermione were exchanging.

"Oh right…come on Sam we've gotta go uh do something", Hermione said oddly rushing to sand up.

"We do?", Sam looked over at his girlfriend.

"Yes we do", Hermione replied grabbing Sam's arm and dragging him out of the great hall.

"Alright out with it", Ron commanded after the two were clearly out of site, "Something's bothering you. Is this still about Sam?"

"Yes…I mean no. I mean I don't know", Harry shook his head.

"Is this still about you feeling replaced? Because we went over this and…"

"No Ron it's not about that! Whenever he comes around I just feel this weird vibe coming from him", Harry explained to Ron.

"Well he's just Sam so…nothing dark arts about him", Ron laughed.

Harry jumped up upon hearing this, "I'll see you later"

"Wait…there's something else isn't there? Possibly something to do with why Sirius is here?", Ron watched as Harry flinched a little at the mention of his godfather, "I saw him this morning"

"You know it's really not any of your business", Harry fought the sudden thought to run away.

"I'm making it my business", Ron stood up showing the definite height difference between the two, "what's going on?"

"Nothing I can't handle", Harry assured Ron.

"When did you become so…so independent? It's me Harry…Ron? Ring a bell? You can talk to me…or Hermione for that matter", Ron reminded Harry, "Please"

Sighing Harry finally gave in, "Remus got mad at me about what happened in potions…and we got in an argument. Then Sirius comes and confronts me about it and…the whole stories rather boring so let's go find Hermione shall we?"

"So why don't you just apologize to Professor Lupin?", Ron asked Harry.

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Because I don't want to", Harry finally ended up with.

"You're being stupid we both know you're not going to have a good holiday until you fix things", Ron reminded Harry.

"You don't know what's going so stay out of it okay?", Harry reluctantly snapped at Ron.

Staring at the boy who used to be his best friend Ron felt almost speechless, "What happened to you Harry? Why can't things just be like they used to?"

"Because Ron they aren't. I have my own world at Jefferson and you have your world here. It was a mistake to come here and try to collide them together. It was a stupid mistake", Harry replied. 

"Mistake? So your saying this friendship…everything from the past few years is a mistake?", Ron took a step away from Harry.

"I said it once and I'll say it again. Maybe things are better off this way, and you know what? I'll be out of your way by tomorrow because there's no need for me to stick around here"

And with that Harry stormed out of the great hall this time leaving Ron standing to wonder what exactly was going on with his best friend.

Wondering the halls later that day Harry had one thing on his mind. And that was how he was going to announce that he wanted to leave Hogwarts. So, it was a shock when he bumped into Sam.

"Watch you step Potter", Sam snapped taking an oddly large step away from Harry, "wouldn't want to turn your little friends against you would you?"

Staring at Sam with awe Harry grew furious, "I've had enough of you and your stupid comments! Look you want to be another anti Potter friend then go down the hall there and look for a boy named Draco Malfoy. But honestly I have enough crap in my life without having to deal with an idiot like you"

Fixing a grin on his face Sam replied, "I'm the idiot am I? Face it Potter they don't need you anymore. They have me"

"There's something strange about you", Harry glared at Sam, "and I will figure it out you can bet on that"

"Oh you do that Potter, and we'll see who believes you by then. How many people do you seem to have on your side these days?", Sam held a hand out as if counting on his fingers.

When Harry remained silent Sam spoke again, "There's no doubt in my mind that your on to me Harry Potter, but even when you do figure things out. Who will believe you? "

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews there really starting to add up. Now as you can see things are going to start to get darker in the story. But I'm going to tell you right now if you ask me about Sam I am not going to answer…for obvious reasons. 

Giny87- Thank you so much! Every time I hear that it sounds even better…is that strange? Since there always the same words? Oh well…

Kat- Yeah I don't think I'd want to be in his position right now. And congratulations on being one of the first people to figure out something was odd about Sam!

Otaku Freak- Yeah I can't wait to see what's going to happen either! Ha j/k…

-_- Interesting choice of a name…but anywho I understand why you haven't reviewed. It's ok I used to have the same problem until we got a new computer. And the Snape apology…I haven't decided exactly where I'm going to fit that in. Guess you'll have to wait and see!

Mija- I should also say to you congratulations on being one of the first to figure out something odd was going on with Sam. And I'm so glad you guys like my story! 

Indarae- Get ready to laugh! Oh I shouldn't leave clues like that but…what the heck it's pretty obvious after this chapter.

Aishiteru Duo- Someone recommended ME? ME? Are you serious? I wonder who it was… And thanks for the birthday wishes! 

Anie- Poor you! What on earth could you have done? I was wondering what happened to you though I really was. I just thought you'd lost interest. 

Well there you have it! I should get one more chapter out possibly before I leave for Florida. But don't get your hopes to high. Hope you enjoyed this in the meantime! 

AngelDusterBuster  
AIM Name: WinnergreenQueen  
Email Addy: WinnergreenQueen@excel.net  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/angeldusterbuster/FFDriveway.html 


	10. The First Attack

****

Pathways  
  
  
_By: AngelDusterBuster_  
  
  
**Summary: Two Roads, two pathways, two decisions. One decision is easy but wrong. One is hard but right. When times get tough, which will Harry choose?  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did! **  
  
_  
Chapter Ten: The Attack_

His little brush with Sam had kept Harry on his feet and very alert of his surroundings in the days to come. Things hadn't gotten any better between Ron, Hermione, and him. If anything they'd grown worse. The two had left for the holidays without even saying much more then goodbye. 

Something was keeping him from leaving Hogwarts though. An odd feeling that had come over him ever since his last conversation with Sam. There was no doubt in his mind that there was something bad going on. Something that he'd have to figure out on his own this time. 

But his thoughts were soon interrupted, "Harry…this is stupid we really need to talk"

Harry's head jerked up from the direction he'd been staring at, "What is there to talk about?"

"I know your angry with me for some of the things I said to you…but I think I know why you reacted in the matter you did", Remus took a seat across from Harry.

"How'd you find me anyway? I'm really kind of busy with something", Harry pointed to a pile of books beside him.

Grabbing the book Harry had in front of him Remus peered at the cover, "Honestly Harry…what are you reading this stuff for?"

"Someone has to figure out what's going around here", Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing is going on around here that you'd need to be reading…reading books about such dark topics", Remus noticed Harry scribbling down something on a piece of paper, "What are you writing? Harry I'm trying to talk to you"

"I'd tell you why I'm doing what I'm doing but you'd just call me insane and wouldn't believe me", Harry continued to scribble down some notes in a small notebook he'd brought with him.

Grabbing Harry's quill from him Remus finally grasped Harry's attention, "Try me"

"I don't have to tell you anything", Harry grew frustrated grabbing another quill from his backpack, "and if your going to take this one don't bother because I've got plenty more"

"It's been a week you know", Remus suddenly spoke up, "how come you still haven't apologized to Professor Snape like I asked you to?"

"How come you didn't tell me you were my father third year? If you get to do things your way, then I'll do the same", Harry looked up from his notebook.

"No matter what you want to believe Harry, I am your father. Yes, I have made mistakes plenty of them. But I'm trying my hardest to correct them. I'm here for you now. Doesn't that count for something?"

Gathering his things together Harry stood up, "This conversation is going nowhere"

"Harry wait…the reason I'm here is to tell you that I want you to come spend Christmas with Sirius and me", Remus stood up ready to block Harry's path.

"Thanks but no thanks", Harry shook his head.

"So what you want to sit here by yourself and mope around instead?", Remus raised his eyebrows at Harry.

"It's only a week I'll be perfectly fine", Harry announced, "Besides I'm planning on going back to my real school tonight anyway. I already spoke with Professor Dumbledore"

"Whoa whoa whoa", Remus stared at Harry in awe, "Stop right there…when did I give you permission to come and go as you please between these two schools?"

"Honestly", Harry started to walk around Remus, "I really didn't think you'd care"

"Harry!", Remus called after him rushing to keep up with him as he quickly ran out of the library. 

Harry heard Remus behind him, but he didn't turn around. Until he found himself face to face with someone else blocking his path.

"Oh now what!", Harry yelled looking up to reveal Sirius standing above him. 

But Sirius showed no expression on his face. No anger. No happiness. No sorrow. Nothing. And that's when Harry knew. Something was wrong.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What do you mean! Sirius how could you honestly think I did something like that…", Harry jumped out of his seat in Remus' office a few minutes later.

"Harry those are ingredients for a obviously very…em far above your head potion. If you just give them back I'm sure that Professor Snape won't punish you", Sirius explained pushing Harry back down in his chair.

"But Sirius I didn't steal anything!", Harry shouted startling Remus and Sirius.

"Harry I have to admit…fingers are being pointed at you. I mean you were in the library…and you were acting very hateful toward Professor Snape last week", Remus reminded Harry.

"That doesn't mean that I stole anything. Isn't it obvious who did?", Harry stared from Sirius to Remus, "That Sam kid!"

Taking a deep breath with frustration Sirius spoke, "Harry Potter you know better than to start blaming other people. I know you hate Sam but…honestly he's your friends friend and I think you should give him a little more respect"

"Fine you know what? You want to blame me for this go right ahead. It was a mistake for me to come here in the first place", Harry muttered under his breath, "Can I go?"

"No you cannot go", Remus said sternly, "What's going on with you lately Harry?"

"What's going on with me?", Harry glared at Remus, "I think the question is, what's going on with all of you!"

"I think the mistake was for us to send you off to Jefferson. Bringing you back was the smartest thing we could've done", Sirius exclaimed fixing his glace on Harry who shifted uncomfortably.

"Well maybe", Harry looked down at the ground, "If for just once you'd talk to me before you made my life altering decisions…."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Don't you dare try to place blame on us", Sirius snapped, "First Sam…now us? How do you expect us to believe you anymore?"

Anger now turning into hurt Harry knew he had to get out of the room.

"And just where do you think your going?", Sirius roughly grabbed Harry by the wrist.

Wincing Harry found he now had to bite his lip to keep the tears from coming, "Just leave me alone please"

Sensing what Harry was feeling Remus walked from his desk to Harry's side, "You really didn't do it did you"

"I told you I didn't", Harry said tearfully, "I wouldn't lie to either of you"

"Harry it's just…well you have to admit it does look bad", Remus replied.

"I know it does but…you should've believed me", Harry whispered.

"Oh your not honestly falling for this are you?", Sirius rolled his eyes from the corner of the room.

" He didn't do it Sirius", Remus turned his glance in Sirius' direction, "I just know…he didn't"

Remus turned around thinking of the best thing to say to comfort Harry. But when he did Harry was gone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Racing down the hallway toward the common room Harry knew exactly what he had to do. Sam was messing his life up, and it was going to end right now. 

The common room was empty as could be, as Sam and Harry were it's only occupants over the holidays. Empty that is, except for Sam.

"Well hello there Potter", Sam looked up from the book he was reading a huge grin on his face.

"You've crossed the line", Harry stood directly in front of Sam's chair his was outstretched.

"Oh I'm scared", Sam said catching Harry off guard when he snatched his wand right out of his hand, "I guess my father was right. Once Harry Potter's friends and family are gone, there isn't much Harry Potter left"

"Your…your father?", Harry stuttered taking a step back the fact that he was unarmed finally hitting him.

"Yes Harry. My father I think you might have met", Sam nodded his head, "Yes I believe you have"

Harry felt himself unable to move dead in his tracks as Sam spoke again, "If forgot to tell him you'd be here Harry. He thinks your at Jefferson. So he'll be paying your school a little visit as a Christmas present"

His eyes wide with horror Harry fled from the room trying to block out the sounds of Sam's laughter behind him. He was ready to rush out of the entrance doors when he realized, Sam had his wand.

"Harry what on earth are you doing? Why'd you run out on us like that?", Remus' voice filled the entrance hall.

"We've gotta get to Jefferson. Voldemort's going to attack!", Harry ran out the entrance doors.

"Harry!", Remus shouted rushing after him Sirius following behind bringing up the rear, "Harry please slow down!"

"I'll get him", he heard Sirius mutter as he watched his friend transfigure into the familiar dog form.

Sirius took off as fast as he could. He was slow on his feet as a man but as a dog he'd trained himself to run quite fast. 

Finally when he was feet from Harry, he jumped onto the boy knocked the wind out of him. Harry fell straight to the ground breathing harshly as he looked up into the black dogs angry eyes.

Seconds later Remus came rushing over trying to catch his breath, "Harry…what….what were you…doing?"

Rubbing his eyes Harry spoke, "I told you. Voldemort's attacking my school! I'm not going to let anyone else die because of me!"

Both watching Harry carefully Sirius finally has transfigured back into his normal self, "And you honestly want me to believe this is for real? After all the lies you've made up?"

Thinking quickly Harry came up with the best thing he could, "Well…I don't have my wand do I? Sam stole it from me! He's Voldemort's son!"

"Okay psycho boy back to the castle" , Sirius held a hand out to help Harry up.

Refusing help Harry found himself so tired that really did need Sirius' help. But he refused to accept the offer.

" Harry come on please just let me help you", Sirius begged for the first time speaking in a calm loving godfather tone that had disappeared back at Remus' office.

"You don't believe me", Harry stared up at Sirius, "Do you?"

Look up at the sky Sirius shook his head, "I don't know anymore Harry. I just don't know"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Harry looks perfectly fine to me", Madam Pomfrey seemed annoyed that Sirius and Remus had rushed Harry down to the hospital wing for what seemed no reason whatsoever.

"I'm telling you something wrong with him!", Sirius exclaimed making Harry feel like he wasn't even in the room.

"Well as far as I can see you're the one who's having problems up here if you know what I mean", Madam Pomfrey pointed to her head, "Harry is just…"

"Remus! Sirius there you are…Professor Dumbledore needs you down in the staff room right now", Professor McGongall's voice rang through the room.

"Why is something wrong?", Remus turned his attention to her following her out of the room.

"You", Sirius turned to Harry, "are to stay right here until I come back. Is that clear?"

"But Sirius…"

"No Harry. Just do as I say", Sirius commanded as he too rushed out of the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Almost an hour later Harry had lost patience with waiting for Sirius to come back. He looked around the room to make sure Madam Pomfrey was clearly out of site. When he was positive she was, he carefully slipped out of the room. 

"My wand", he suddenly remembered, "that creep has it"

Without thinking Harry once again found himself racing down the hall toward the common room. But this time when he got there it was empty.

"SAM!", Harry yelled at the top of his lungs, "Where are you!"

"I sure didn't expect you to come crawling back this soon", Harry looked frantically around the room upon hearing Sam's voice.

"Where are you?", Harry muttered.

"This invisibility cloak of yours comes in a handy Potter", Sam's voice came through clear again.

"You stole my cloak!", Harry found himself shouting again.

"You catch on fast Potter"

"Where's my wand Sam?", Harry finally asked.

"You won't be needing it any longer"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So then…Harry was right? He wasn't lying?", Sirius turned white staring at Professor Dumbledore.

"Luckily there aren't many students staying over the holidays but…over an hour ago I've been informed that Jefferson Academy clearly was attacked", Professor Dumbledore said seriously.

"But why? Why there instead of Hogwarts?", Professor McGongall's spoke next.

"Isn't it obvious?", Dumbledore looked over at the other professor, "he expected Harry to be there"

"And thank goodness the dear boy wasn't", Professor McGonagal added.

"So as a precaution were going to evacuate the school", Dumbledore announced, "because we all know this is where he'll look for Harry next"

"But the students…where will they go?", Professor Snape asked.

"Well…unless my calculations are wrong there are only three", Professor Dumbledore explained, "So it shouldn't be to difficult to find a place"

"So Remus…if you and Sirius would go find Sam, Draco and Harry and bring them back here?", Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Of course", Remus muttered nodding at Sirius, "we'll be right back"

"I feel like a horrible godfather", Sirius sighed as he and Remus made their way down the many corridors.

"Don't…I didn't know whether to believe him or not myself", Remus tried to comfort his friend.

"Uh…do you know the password?", Sirius looked over at Remus when they'd reached the common room entrance.

"Of course I do", Remus fished in his pocked for something, "All the teachers know all the passwords"

"Oh…yeah", Sirius shrugged his shoulders as Remus muttered the password.

"So should I go get Harry at the hospital wing?", Sirius asked.

"We'll get him next", Remus muttered, "Sam? Sam are you in here?"

"Maybe his in the dorms", Sirius shrugged his shoulders kicking something on the ground, "now who leaves their wand laying around the common room…"

"That's Harry's wand!", Remus exclaimed picking it up, "I'd know it anywhere…"

"But Harry's in the hospital wing", Sirius reminded Remus, "I told him to stay there"

"And you think he'd listen?", Remus joked as they continued to walk.

Catching the glimpse of something lying on the ground Sirius peered around the corner of a couch. He gasped as what he saw, "HARRY!"

Rushing to his godson's side Sirius quickly noticed Harry was unconscious, "What happened to him…"

"Harry…", Remus mouthed out loud rushing next to Sirius.

Sirius began lightly shaking Harry, "Harry…wake up please Harry"

"Your just going to have to carry him", Remus replied, "We've gotta get him out of here. Professor Dumbledore is right. It's just not safe"

"Well that's obvious!", Sirius snapped, "sorry it's just…"

"It's okay…I just I mean what happened to him", Remus watched as Sirius lifted Harry up into his arms.

"What's going on?", came another voice.

"Oh Sam…", Remus said relieved, "You scared us…did you see what happened to Harry"

"No…is he alright?", Sam looked over at Harry, "He must've hit his head on something"

"We better get back", Sirius suggested, "We still have to find Malfoy"

"What's going on?", Sam looked up at his professor puzzled.

"Don't worry about it just come with us okay?", Sirius looked down at Harry who'd begun to stir in Sirius' arms.

"I think he's coming around", Remus too turned his attention to Harry.

When the four left the room they went off in search of Draco Malfoy. It didn't take long to find the boy who had been wondering the halls.

"Draco…", Professor Lupin walked over by his student and muttered a few things that the rest of the group couldn't hear.

"What happened to Har…I mean Potter", Draco asked.

"Were not sure", Remus motioned for the group to follow him.

"Now I don't want any of you to panic", Remus started up again as they walked toward the staff room, "But were going to be evacuating the building"

"But why?", Draco jumped up when he heard Harry groan.

Sirius laughed, "It's just Harry…hey kiddo how are you feeling?"

Harry stared up at Sirius as if he were a complete stranger, "Where…where am I?"

"Do you think you can walk Harry?", Sirius asked his arms growing tired from carrying Harry.

Harry shook his head, "I'm really dizzy"

"Want me to take him?", Remus whispered to Sirius.

"Could you?", Sirius asked as the handoff was made.

"Here we are", Sirius gave the two other students a reassuring look at they walked inside.

"Well there you are…we were beginning to wonder", Professor Dumbledore mumbled, "Harry what happened?"

"We really should get him out of here", Sirius grew panicky, "Can't we discuss this later?"

"Your right. Everyone come with me"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: Hey everyone…I can't wait to see your reviews for this chapter. I'm going in a direction I've never gone before so I'm a little worried but…I'm sure it'll work out fine. 

Pvipertooth- Yeah I have a strong hatred for the kid too…and I created him!

-_- Nice guess! Although I'm not sure what you mean exactly…but I think I do.

Satans Fox: The Jefferson kids will be back…at least some of them. And nice theories! I love hearing what you guys have to say. 

Purple water- Hah! That's funny about the Sam thing…

Anya Scatlocke / dvorak: Thanks for the easy to write down name…geeze ha. And thank you so much for the birthday wishes! I had a great birthday. One of my best ever.

Hermione45695: Thanks for pointing that out. I could sit and make up reasons but I'm really not planning on making that an element in the story. 

Mija: Thanks! And you must be!

Emilie: Life is rough. And I'm really sorry to hear about your friends. 

Gina87: Harry really should apologize to Remus. But I think the other way around a lot of people owe Harry apologies.

WeasleyGirl12345 (x3): Thanks for all your reviews! And I'm really glad you like my story! 

Courage and Love: I'm glad you like my story too! 

Alright well like I said before, maybe I'll be able to get another chapter up before I leave. But if I don't…I'm really sorry. Most likely I won't because I need to update my other story before I leave. But I'll try my hardest!

AngelDusterBuster  
AIM Name: WinnergreenQueen  
Email Addy: WinnergreenQueen@excel.net  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/angeldusterbuster/FFDriveway.html 


	11. Losing Hope

****

Pathways  
  
  


  
_By: AngelDusterBuster_  
  
  
**  
Summary: Two Roads, two pathways, two decisions. One decision is easy but wrong. One is hard but right. When times get tough, which will Harry choose?  
**  


  
  
_Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!_  
  
  


****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_Last time in Pathways…._

The bond already losing hanging between Sirius, Remus, and Harry gets pulled even more.

Sam and Harry have another fight. Only this time Harry won't be remembering it.

After Jefferson Academy is attacked the students left at Hogwarts go into hiding.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Chapter Eleven: Losing Hope

"Uh Professor…where exactly are we?, Draco looked toward Remus an almost fearful expression on his face.

"Relax were safe here", Remus gave Draco a reassuring smile before turning back to Harry, "Sirius is there something…"

"Odd about him?", Sirius finished, "Definitely"

"Um Harry could you come here?", Remus called over to Harry who had been sitting curled up in the corner by himself.

When Harry didn't respond Sirius and Remus both exchanged odd glances, "Harry?"

"You in the corner", Draco yelled over in Harry direction, "Potter there talking to you"

"Who's a potter? I'm not really good with plants you might want to find someone else", Harry gave Draco a friendly smile.

"Are you mad?", Draco stared at Harry in awe.

"Mad? No I'm not angry with you. In fact I don't think I even know you", Harry replied staring at Draco with a blank look on his face.

"Don't know me? What are you talking about?", Draco stepped forward advancing on Harry.

"Whoa whoa…", Remus jumped up ready to prevent a fight.

"What's his problem!", Draco exclaimed looked over at Sirius for answers.

Looking as if he were trying to convince himself of something Sirius finally responded, "Well…it appears that Harry's had some memory loss"

"Memory loss? What?", Draco blurted out.

"Well Sam…you did think he hit his head on something", Remus looked over toward the boy who'd been very quiet the whole evening.

"That's my theory", Sam yawned.

"Harry…er I mean…", Remus started unsure of what to say.

"Retard in the corner", Draco caught Harry's attention, "He wants to talk to you"

"Draco that wasn't necessary", Remus replied.

Taking a look at Harry who had listened Draco smiled, "Looks like it worked do doesn't it?"

For the next half hour Sirius and Remus examined Harry asking him questions about everything in his life. Each question was given back a response that made them both shudder. Harry had no idea who he was.

When Harry, Draco, and Sam had finally gone to sleep Remus slid over by Sirius and began a conversation, "He would've had to hit his head really hard….something doesn't seem right"

Sirius nodded, "I know what you mean…the only thing that could cause that much memory loss is….well a memory charm"

"But the only other person in the room was Sam", Remus reminded Sirius, "and to do a spell like that…to cause that much damage well…it's almost considered dark magic"

Remaining silent for a moment Sirius spoke again, "You don't think…what Harry was going on about with Sam…you don't think its well true?"

"It couldn't be I mean…Sam's been my student all year I would've figured him out if he were…"

"I'm starting to wonder about doubting Harry", Sirius shrugged his shoulders, "We didn't believe him about Jefferson and…well he was right about that wasn't he?"

"Lot of good Harry will do us now without a memory", Remus sighed glancing over at a sleeping Harry.

"It has to have been a memory charm", Sirius suddenly blurted out, "Harry knew to much…someone wanted to stop him before he told us everything. And it looks like they'll succeeded"

"Come on", Remus added, "Let's just go to bed we'll figure things out in the morning when Professor Dumbledore comes back to check on us"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm famous?", Harry stared at Sirius blankly the next morning.

Moments ago Sirius had pulled Harry aside in hopes to rekindle some kind of a memory, "You really can't remember anything can you kid?"

Thinking harshly Harry squinted, "So you're my godfather?"

"You remembered!", Sirius exclaimed happily throwing his arms around Harry.

"Sirius…well you told me", Harry frowned, "I'm sorry I can't remember"

"It's not your fault Harry…all were asking is that you try", Sirius assured Harry .

Clearing his throat catch Sirius' attention Remus walked up behind the two, "Sirius…Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to both of us"

Not wanting to leave Harry's side Sirius sighed, "Can't you talk to him? I don't want to leave Harry by himself"

"He'll be fine for five minutes", Remus rolled his eyes, "Here if this makes you feel better Draco, Sam could you two watch Harry?"

"Um…watch?", Draco blurted out laughing.

"If Draco can't handle it then I will", Sam assured Remus.

"Are you saying I can't handle Potter?", Draco snapped as Remus and Sirius walked off.

"You sure like talking about pots", Harry laughed to himself.

"I'm not talking abut pots you idiot!", Draco stood up looking as if he were going to punch Harry.

Grabbing Draco's shirt collar Sam spoke, "Leave him alone. We have other things to worry about"

Pulling himself away from Sam's grasp Draco stared at him, "What are you talking about about?"

"I'm saying that sitting around here all week is a waste of our vacation!", Sam jumped up, "I say we find our own hide out"

"What about Potter?", Draco looked over at Harry.

Looking over at Harry as Draco had Sam nodded, "Not as if he's thinking for himself right now anyway. Might as well bring him along"

"He'll get in the way", Draco muttered, "and Potter and I aren't exactly friends. If he gets his memory back…."

"He won't", Sam said grinning at he tried to catch Harry's attention.

"You know on second thought you kind of freak me out", Draco said staring at Sam.

"Fine then stay here while Potter and me go off and have a real holiday", Sam said shoving past Draco and walking toward Harry.

Staring at Sam, Draco couldn't help but have the odd sensation that there was something familiar about him. Then he caught glimpse of something on Sam's shoulder. Something that his own father had on his shoulder. Something his life was destined for. Something that was burned on Sam's shoulder.

"Wait a minute", Draco blurted out relieved as he saw Harry's godfather, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Lupin come back into the room, "What's your last name Sam?"

Sam's head turned from Harry to Draco, "Shut up Malfoy…"

A determined look on his face Draco spoke again, "Show them your shoulder then. If your last name is such precious information"

"Draco…", Remus took a step toward the two quarrelling students, "what's going on? Sam?"

Advancing on Sam Draco spoke," So what'd you do to Harry then! Memory charm? Or did you just slam him against the wall? To save time of course"

Sirius and Remus exchanged glances with each other and Professor Dumbledore who looked as confused as they did.

"Boys…really there's no need to fight", Professor Dumbledore tried to step in and take control.

"HE'S A DEATH EATER!", Draco shouted at the top of his lungs. 

"What a lame story. Is that the best you could come up with?", Sam burst out laughing, "Is it my fault Harry is a clumsy freak?"

"Why don't we ask Harry?", Draco suddenly said calmly, "after all if it isn't a memory charm then we'll know Harry was just clumsy"

The three adults looked toward the two students bewildered. Finally Remus spoke, "Draco if it's a memory charm you have to let it run its course. Until Professor Snape can make the antidote that is"

Sirius gasped at hearing this, "Snape? I'm not letting Harry drink anything Snape makes…"

"As the day gets more interesting…", Sam rolled his eyes, "now quite frankly I think you owe me an apology Malfoy. Accusing me of harming precious little Harry"

Everyone in the room jumped when they heard a loud ring go off. Sam laughed as he pointed to his pocket, "It's my dad. He likes to keep in touch with me. Excuse me one moment"

Draco followed as Sam walked off. He strained his ears trying to hear the muffled conversation going on between Sam and his dad , "Are you trying to blow my cover or what? Completely erased yes no thanks to you. You'll have Potter by nightfall. You have my word"

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. Quickly he began to rush back down the hall. That is until he heard a voice behind him that gave him the sensation that there was ice running down his back.

"You certainly aren't going to make my job easy are you Draco?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Thanks for letting me come over Ron", Hermione smiled at Ron as she entered the Burrow.

"No problem but…what's going on? You don't usually make house calls over winter holiday do you?", Ron joked taking Hermione's jacket from her.

"Thanks", Hermione muttered, "You obviously haven't read the news lately have you?"

"What you heard about Percy's new column as well?", Ron laughed, "What's it about this week? How to suck up to your boss?"

"Ron I'm trying to be serious here", Hermione glared at her friend in annoyance, "I mean Harry's school was attacked"

"But Harry's not there right!", Ron turned pale, "god if something happened to him…the last thing I said to him…."

"Relax he's at Hogwarts. Professor Lupin sent me a letter", Hermione assured Ron as the two of them sat down in the kitchen, "But poor Harry…if things weren't bad enough for him"

Ron looked up and saw a letter drop through the fireplace, "Does post usually come this way? Strange"

"Your probably just not used to getting it in the winter", Hermione waited for Ron to come back.

"Okay this is freaky", Ron said after he'd read the letter, "Draco Malfoy wrote me…"

"What does it say? Be careful he probably jinxed it", Hermione exclaimed jumping up from her seat to peer at the letter.

"Says something about Harry losing his memory…what? And something about your boyfriend being a death eater. Malfoy's obviously gone nutso"

"Look", Hermione turned the parchment over, "There's more"

"I don't even want to read anymore of this rubbish", Ron groaned, "Malfoy's always been full of crap. Oh here Hermione this is good for laughs. Your boyfriend is Voldemort's son"

"Maybe we should write Harry", Hermione suggested to Ron, "Find out what's going on at Hogwarts"

"Not Harry, he'd lie to us", Ron reminded Hermione a stream of determination in his eyes, "I say we go straight to the source"

"English Ron"

"We write Sirius"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"They can't be far", Remus muttered to Sirius.

"We've been walking around this place for A HALF HOUR. Look at poor Harry he's tired", Sirius pointed toward his godson, "Take care of your son Remus!"

"You mean one of you are my father? Boy my life is sure messed up if you are…", Harry whispered to himself in the background. 

"Are you saying I'm psycho or something?", Sirius stared at Harry, "You're the who can't even remember your own name for more then five minutes!"

Growing frustrated Remus sighed, "Sirius, Professor Dumbledore left us in charge. Could you please stop fighting with someone who can't even light his wand for one second and help me out here! We've lost two of our students if you haven't noticed"

"You know all I care is that the smart child, Harry, didn't go off and get lost. So why can't we just let them get eaten by a wolf or something…oh no offense moony", Sirius added quickly.

Remus rolled his eyes, "None taken. Now come on they could've killed each other by now. We don't have a second to spare"

"Oooo look at the pretty picture", Harry smiled from behind.

"He's driving me insane", Sirius took a deep breath.

"And he can't exactly help it", Remus reminded Sirius, "Once we get the okay to go back Snape'll fix him"

Gasping in horror Sirius jumped up, "I believe I already told you I'm not letting Harry drink anything from Snape"

"Well last I checked I'm his father and it's really not your decision"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Josh it looks like we have new company", Tony Michaels laughed.

"Hey man welcome to the living nightmare", Josh Danza spoke weakly, "What's your name?"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy", Draco groaned as he sat down, "From Hogwarts. Some winter holiday this turned out to be"

"Hogwarts?", Tony exclaimed exchanging glances with Josh, "Josh, Harry's at Hogwarts"

"Oh great", Draco put his head in his hands, "Potter's friends You know this really is a shitty day"

"You know Harry? Is he alright? Or is he here too?", Josh asked Draco.

"Harry? Yeah he's fine. In fact right now he's the only person who can probably save us", Draco yawned.

"Well then where is he! I can't wait to get out of here…I knew Harry would come for us", a tint of color reappeared on Tony's face.

"Oh perhaps I left a little detail out", Draco shook his head almost laughing, "Here's the catch. Potter's lost his mind. Can't even remember his own freaking name…lot of help he'll be"

Hope draining from both Tony and Josh the three remained silent for the rest of the night. As far as they could see it without Harry, all hope was lost.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: 

Hey Everyone!

Friday I arrived back home from Florida. Expect more frequent updates as I have a little spark of hope that maybe my intentions of completing this story before I go back to school in September might happen. But we'll see what happens! 

Although I had full intentions of also getting further ahead during my weeks vacationing in Florida…this is all I managed to get typed up. I'm truly sorry that I was so lazy! 

Oh and please please please always remember to review. Because every review I get is at least enough ammo to get me through half a page of writing. 

Have a great day!

AngelDusterBuster

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ChristinaLupin01442: Thanks! I really don't know how the thought popped into my mind…guess I've just got a demented mind!

WeasleyGirl12345 (x2)- Thanks for the compliments! But I am curious as to when you'll have your next chapter out! Let me know so I can post it on the site. 

Gina87- I put the Jefferson kids in this chapter! At least Harry's close friends…and some people have been asking me about Draco's cousin. He'll be back as well soon.

Kat- I know if I were Harry….well as much as I love the kid I really wouldn't want to literally be him. 

-_- I hate it when I get asked questions I can't answer….I'm really sorry but I can tell you this. Your questions will soon be answered in the up coming chapters. 

Shinigami- Oh believe me someone will do something about Sam…just not yet. As for your other questions….I apologize I cannot answer them quite yet. But just hold on because you'll soon find out!

Princess Kattera: Sure I'll put you on the email list! And of course I'll write more…this is one of my favorite stories to write.

Satan's Fox: *Smiles* You're good! Sorry I didn't get updated by the time you left…and as I keep telling everyone. SOON I will answer your questions. Soon! I promise! And I loved the long review by the way…

Mr. Happy Java Man: Ha cute name…and I don't think it's quite that angst anymore myself. When I started the story I thought it would be. But it turns out it is more suspense. Thanks for pointing that out!

Bookworm2000: I'm sorry! I'm writing as fast as I can! 

Startled Sigh: I can't wait for the next chapter….I love hearing that. It really makes my day. So thanks.

Mija: Ha! I think I know what you mean…

Angels devil: The reason I haven't posted for a while is because I was on vacation in Flordia. I'm really sorry about the long wait for this chapter but I did make it a tad longer then most of my chapters. 

Adam: I always love reading you reviews! Did I ever tell you that? Because I do. A working writer? Are you serious? Ha I still don't think this stuff is even that great…how I got even one review still amazes me!

Lady Fuschia- You know I never even put any thought into that when I created Sam…and I'm hurrying the fastest I can! I want to maybe finish both of my stories and start fresh by September when I start school.

Pathetic Invader (x2): Last but clearly not least…its my partner in crime! And yes you did tell me that…although I laughed at the time… 

****

Geeze…I've never got this many reviews before…so thanks everyone! Oh and *cough* don't forget to review this chapter as well!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Contact Me:

*Email: **WinnergreenQueen@excel.net**

**AOL Messenger Screename:AngelDustBuster6 or WinnergreenQueen

***Webpage Address: http://www.geocities.com/angeldusterbuster/FFDriveway.html

__

If your contacting me using AOL please remember to tell me that you read my stuff on Fanfiction.net. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	12. Another Disappearance

****

Pathways  
  


  
_By: AngelDusterBuster_  
  
  
**  
Summary: Two Roads, two pathways, two decisions. One decision is easy but wrong. One is hard but right. When times get tough, which will Harry choose?  
**

  
  
_Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!_  
  


****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Last Time In Pathways……

__

-Draco tries to warn everyone about Sam

-Hermione and Ron start to wonder what's going on

-Draco and Sam mysteriously go missing

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Twelve: Another Disappearance

For the first time ever reality had hit Sirius, and it had hit him hard. For the past few years since he'd met the more grown up Harry all he'd thought about was how someday he could take him in. It had been agreed Remus would come out with the truth when Harry turned eighteen. Now he finally realized that dream was over. Harry had a father, and he didn't need his godfather anymore.

"You're absolutely right", Sirius nodded at Remus, "I'll back off…he's your son"

"I didn't mean it to sound that way Sirius…look Snape's been making potions for me for years. I haven't croaked yet have I? And besides that he doesn't hate Harry as much as you think"

"Let's just drop it okay?", Sirius said glancing back at Harry, "Where'd he go?"

Remus rolled his eyes pointing at a sleeping Harry, "He's right there"

"How can someone just fall asleep on the floor like that?", Sirius laughed gently bending down to pick Harry up over his shoulder.

"Well I'd ask him but…he's asleep", Remus laughed along, "I'm beginning to wonder you know. First Harry had an insane story about Sam and now Draco. What if…what if they aren't lying"

"Someone like that couldn't get into Hogwarts. Dumbledore checks out the backgrounds of transfer students doesn't he?", Sirius said as if asking himself.

"I'd assume so but…if Harry's right then…well then Voldemort's involved. And anything is possible then", Remus shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe…"

"There you are!", came a boys voice, "I've been looking for you. Draco went off on his own and…I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen! And when I got back you were all gone!"

"Sam…thank goodness we found one of them", Remus sighed trying to brush off the odd feelings he'd had about the boy.

"He said something about his father", Sam added, "that he was going to get home somehow"

"Knowing that kid he'll find a way home. I wouldn't worry", Sirius mentioned to Remus, "Dumbledore said it was okay for us to go back up"

"Is…is Harry alright?", Sam pointed toward a sleeping Harry.

"Yeah he'll be fine in a few minutes. Once we have someone make that potion to restore his memory. I'm hoping he'll be able to tell us something", Remus explained to Sam.

Frantically looking around Sam ran in another direction, "I think I heard something!"

"Oh now come on!", Sirius moaned lightly shaking Harry, "Come on Harry wake up…we'll catch up Remus"

Remus was way ahead of Sirius though, he'd already ran in the direction of Sam. 

"Okay kid…", Sirius said gently setting Harry down, "I'll be right back I just want to see what's going on"

"Sirius?", Harry whispered watching him walk away, "please don't leave me"

But Sirius hadn't heard. And Harry found himself sitting all alone. With no clue where he was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well this really puts a damper on the evening doesn't it?", Draco looked over at the two boys who seemed to be friends with Harry.

"How can you be so sarcastic at a time like this?", Josh glared at Draco, "your sense of humor is kind of sick you know"

"So they tell me", Draco sighed, "Potter always comes to the rescue. Even if he can't remember how to…hmm I guess that's what I keep telling myself"

"You know if I wasn't chained up", Tony threatened, "I'd beat the crap out of you. I despise your cousin and I hate you!"

"Hate is such a strong word", Draco pretended to be hurt.

"Look Harry hates you so we hate you too", Josh added.

"Typical…all Potter's friends are that way. Well let me just remind you something. Potter doesn't even remember who you are right now", Draco reminded them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Harry! There you are!", Sam's voice came around the corner, "Sirius told me to come get you"

"Really?", Harry turned his head in the direction of Sam, "he told you that?"

"Well yeah…everyone's waiting for you Harry", Sam smiled at Harry, "come on were going back up to school"

"Sirius told me to wait for him", Harry suddenly said.

"Harry I told you", Sam held his hand out to help Harry up, "Sirius told me to come get you"

"Well…okay", Harry stuttered standing up. His hand clinging to his forehead as he stood up, "Ouch…"

"What's wrong?", Sam rushed over to Harry.

"My head…it's burning", Harry explained, "Maybe I should just…."  


"Come on", Sam snapped more harshly this time, "we have to go"

"You're not very nice", Harry frowned.

"Ugh…well your annoying", Sam finally took Harry by surprise grabbing his arm and pulling him alongside him.  
  
"Wait!", Harry moaned as he fell to the floor, "what's the rush?"

"You are even more impossible when you have no memory you know that?", Sam harshly grabbed Harry's by the collar of his shirt merely choking him.

"Let go of me!", Harry yelled sensing something wasn't right, "SIRIUS HELP"

"Would you shut up!", Sam kicked Harry in the shin, "I told you were going up to school now shut up!"

"Would you stop hurting me!", Harry groaned lying on the ground.

"Oh get up. I'm really sick of dealing with all of you. You k now that? Your stupid friend Ron is just as annoying as you…and Hermione let's not even get into her. I am sick and tired of dealing with the idiots in your life. Now GET UP", Sam yelled.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I may not remember who I am. And I may not know who…Ron or whoever you were talking about is…but I still know a fraud when I see one", Harry stood up brushing himself off, "Now if you'll excuse me I'll find my own way back. Sirius? Where are you?"

"No Potter that's where you're wrong. You're coming with me"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Did you hear something?", Remus looked behind him at Sirius, "I swear I did"

"It was probably nothing. I think we should go back and get Harry", Sirius turned around.

"Why'd you leave him in the first place?", Remus turned to follow his friend, "were losing kids by the minute"

"Sirius!", they both heard a familiar voice call out.

"That was Harry!", Sirius ran down the hall.

Not saying a word Remus tore down the hall quickly passing by Sirius fear in his heart. Harry was his son and he hadn't been doing a very good job at taking care of him.

"Where did he go? Where did you leave him?", Remus asked Sirius frantically.

"Right here…where could he have gone!", Sirius looked around the room, "this is all my fault Remus…"

"He has to be around here somewhere right?", Remus asked as if trying to convince himself. 

"Harry?", Sirius yelled frantically, "Harry where are you? HARRY YELL SOMETHING SO WE CAN FIND YOU"

There heads turned as they heard another cry out in pain, "Where is he Sirius! If anything happens to him…"

"We'll find him we will", Sirius assured his friend not knowing what was going on himself.

"None of this would be happening if I hadn't yelled at him…", Remus suddenly found Sirius catching him as his knees gave out.

"Whoa whoa…you gotta calm down Remus", Sirius set his friend back on his feet.

"Come on don't waste time on me", Remus pushed Sirius aside, "We've gotta find Harry"

"I'm taking you back to Hogwarts first", Sirius announced.

"No Sirius please…find Harry", Remus suddenly felt lightheaded.

"I will…but I've gotta take care of one thing at a time", Sirius explained, "now come on

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"They'll come looking for me you know", Harry finally had given up on getting out of the invisible binds Sam was using to pull him from behind, "Someone will find me"

Harry couldn't see Sam's face but he knew he must have a look of satisfaction on his face, "Oh and who do you think will do that Harry? Draco's already here himself. And let's say Sirius has a mere distraction giving us enough time to get out"

Harry remained silent so Sam continued, "You won't get away this time Harry"

"This time? What? I have a feeling…I have a much more exciting life then I thought", Harry muttered to himself.

"Don't worry you won't have to guess much longer. I'm sure father will want to restore your memory before he disposes of you. Ah and here we are hold on Potter"

Within seconds Harry felt the odd sensation he was flying through the air. Somehow he knew that if he had his memory he would know what this was. But he didn't. And then just as fast as they'd left the ground he felt himself hit the cement ground.

"Ouch", Harry moaned, "bad landing"

"Maybe for you", Sam laughed as he began to walk again, "Take him to 511"

"Your father requested you go see him", Harry heard another voice, "as soon as you got here"

"Fine…fine", Sam rolled his eyes, "I'm going"

Cautiously Sam began to walk toward his father's office. He always hated these meeting with his father. More then anything in the world he hated them. He'd finished his job with Potter which meant his father was probably sending him off somewhere else now.

Reluctantly Sam knocked on the door, "Samuel is that you?"

"Yes Father", Sam opened the door, "You wanted to see me?"

"You brought the Potter boy?"

"Yeah but could you please give the loser his memory back…he's pretty dam annoying without it", Sam sighed, "so where am I off to next dad?"

"Right now you will remain here. I'll be back shortly…I have some things to attend to" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh were screwed….", Draco sighed, "Potter how the hell did you get yourself here?"

Harry who had quickly taken to the corner or the room started to shake. Draco sighed, "Sorry…"

"This is freaky…", Tony stared at Harry, "he really can't remember who we are can he?"

"Well aren't you a genius?", Draco suddenly felt something he hadn't felt before. He felt like it was his job to protect Harry. And this was something he'd never felt before. For anyone.

"Harry…", Draco wished he was closer to Harry so he wouldn't have to talk so loud, "are you…are you alright?"

"I shouldn't have gone with him"

"You've been through this before haven't you?", Draco reminded Harry.

"I'm sure I have but…I can't remember can I?", Harry rubbed his eyes.

"That's it", Tony snapped, "were going to get out of here if it's the last thing I do"

"Newsflash", Draco rolled his eyes, "You'd never get out alive"

Then their attention was turned away when they heard someone, "Draco Malfoy?"

"That'd be me", Draco announced.

"Your father's come to bail you out", the man advanced on Draco muttering some charms, "and you Potter your supposed to come with me as well"

"Leave him alone!", Draco shouted loudly.

"You're lucky your Malfoy's your father or that mouth of your would get you killed"

"Can't you see he's already in rough shape? He doesn't need your loser of a master to beat on him!", Draco exploded with anger.

"Let's go both of you now", the man shouted roughly pulling Harry onto his feet and pulling something out of his pocket, "drink this"

Harry reached over for it. Draco watched the pure terror in Harry's eyes as he held it in his hands, "Don't drink that Harry!"

"Relax Malfoy it's just to give him his memory back", the tall death eater grew irritated, "wouldn't want to die not knowing who you were would you?"

"Harry don't…"

"Would you shut up? Goyle would you mind taking Mr. Malfoy here up to his father", he commanded tossing Draco out.

Finally Harry put the liquid jar to his lips, slowly he poured it down his throat. He frowned at the horrible taste looking around, "Yuck…Tony…Josh!"

"Come on enough procrastinating let's go"

"Harry!", Tony yelled as he watched his friend being dragged from the cell, "I'm sorry Harry…I'm sorry I got mad!"

Harry was ready to respond when something else caught his eyes, "YOU!"

"Yeah aren't you smart", Sam rolled his eyes grabbing a hold of Harry, "I'll take him from here"

Harry winced as he felt himself tossed around. He knew what was coming next. And for not the first time in his life Harry was scared out of his mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note:

Hey everyone,

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As the story begins to wind down hitting a little more than that halfway point I would just like to take a moment to thank everyone for all the reviews I got this chapter. It was amazing. 

Secondly I have posted a prologue for a new story. No it isn't Harry Potter but…if you read my author's note on there you'll understand why. Well anyway it's not for go yet unless I get a lot of interest. And for all the Harry Potter fans don't worry I'm not giving up on Harry Potter. Once I finish my two stories I have started right now I will start another Harry Potter story.

I register for school today and don't have time for my normal thank you's up. But I wanted you to have this chapter so please forgive me. 

But thanks so much for reviewing to the following people. And I really mean thank you everyone please take a moment to thank them for having this chapter up so fast.

**Bookwork2000**

Princess Kattera

-_-

Kat

Sagesumi

Jaimie C. JC

Amysalinsky2000

Chelli

Dark Luna Angel

Until next time thanks again,

AngelDustBuster

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	13. Pathways

****

Pathways  


  
_By: AngelDusterBuster_  
  
  
_Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!_

****

****

Chapter Thirteen: Pathways

"You are the worst person I've ever met! Did I ever tell you that?", Harry glared at Sam, "of all people…I never expected you. I just thought you were unloved as a child or something"

"Oh shut up Potter…there's been a change in plans", Sam pulled his face next to Harry's, "I'm getting you out of here"

"What?", Harry laughed out loud, "are you just saying that to shut me up?"

"No I'm just saying it because it makes me sound cool", Sam rolled his eyes, "Actually believe it or not I'm getting you out of here"

"Why?", Harry mouthed staring at Sam in awe.

"Let's just say I'm sick of this shit", Sam looked around carefully, "Ready to run?"

"I guess…", Harry was still confused.

"Okay follow me then", Sam began to sprint down the corridor. Harry followed and ten minutes later out of breath Sam finally stopped, "Were almost out okay? Just hang in there"

"I didn't think you cared", Harry looked over at Sam.

"Look I'm sorry for all the things I've done okay? I've really screwed with your life, I know. But I want to make things right now", Sam looked Harry in the eye. And right then Harry knew. Sam wasn't lying.

"How sentimental", Harry jumped up hearing feet behind him, "Very good boys, nice attempt I must say"

"Dad!", Sam turned pale pulling Harry behind him, "I was just…I mean…"

"I know what you were doing", Voldemort stared at his son, "you were trying to save your brother"

"Brother!", Harry blurted out loud laughing, "were not related"

"Oh believe me Potter there are many things Lupin hasn't told you", Voldemort grinned at Harry, "For instance Sam is your brother"

"I'm what? But that would mean…", Sam mumbled on. 

"At least one of you is bright…it means Lupin is your real father", Voldemort advanced on Sam, "and it means that your mother is Potter's"

Harry shook his head, "You're wrong right there. My mum is dead"

"So you thought", Voldemort fixed his glance on Harry, "I'm afraid you've been lied to again Harry"

Now it was Harry's turn to pale, "I don't believe you"

"Well that doesn't really matter does it? Because you'll never see Lupin again. But a partial family reunion is in order I do believe", Voldemort said snapping his fingers, "I present Juliana, your mother"

Harry shut his eyes as he saw someone else coming toward them. He couldn't comprehend what was going on. He plain didn't want to either. Voldemort was just trying to mess with his head. This was all part of the plan, the plan that Sam was apart of.

"What's wrong Harry? Ashamed of your family?", Voldemort laughed.

"No that'd be me", A strong voice called out.

"Malfoy?", Harry whispered seeing the blonde haired boy a few feet behind him.

"How fun the numbers are going up by the minute", Voldemort looked over at Draco.

"Are you alright?", Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

"My scar is burning", Harry muttered back feeling faint.

"Times up", they heard Voldemort shout.

Draco muttered one more thing to Harry before they separated, "You've messed with the wrong Malfoy"

"Oh have I?"

"RUN!", Draco shouted at Harry as he began throwing every hex he knew around the room.

Harry ran as fast as he could out of the building, waiting impatiently for Draco to run out. But instead…Sam and Draco ran out together.

"The fence", Draco shouted as death eaters began pouring out of the building after them. Harry ran through the opening in the fence. He felt the oddest sensation that he was flying, and then finally he passed out.

***********

"Harry? Harry wake up", Ron tried to shake his friend awake.

"It's no use Ron. He's been out for a week", Hermione reminded her friend.

"How's Sam?", Draco asked.

"He's with his mum", Ron stated, "and Remus"

"So it's true then?", Draco started up, "They're brothers?"

"We don't know much", Hermione shook her head.

"Ron?", a small voice spoke up.

"Harry!", Hermione pulled in into a hug, "I'm so sorry about what's happened….Ron and I…we should've paid more attention to you. It's just hard one day you're here the next you aren't"

"Let him breathe", Ron pulled Hermione back, "How are you feeling?"

"I've had better days", Harry rubbed his eyes, "can I have my glasses?"

"Here you go", Draco handed them to Harry.

"Thanks…I'm really confused though. Where am I?", Harry looked around the room.

"Hogwarts", Hermione put a hand on Harry's forehead, "Well he's not warm…"

"Harry!", two voices shouted in unison as they ran inside the room, "Harry thank goodness your okay!"

Harry couldn't help but smile, "Hey"

"I'm so sorry Harry…it's all my fault", Sirius pushed Hermione aside, "I shouldn't have left you alone"

"Calm down…I'm alive aren't I?", Harry laughed hugging Sirius, "But I have a lot of questions"

"And I hope to have all the answers", Remus finally spoke, "Harry I just want to say--"

"All I want to know is if its true", Harry took a deep breath.

"Which part?", Remus sat down on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Was that my mother. My "real" mother", Harry kept his glace fixed on Remus.

"Yes"

Harry swallowed hard laying back against his pillow, "Wow. And Sam?"

"Your brother", Remus looked over in the corner of the room where Sam was hidden.

"Dam…", Harry slipped out, "are you sure?"

"Harry he's not just your brother", Sirius laughed, "I suppose it's hard to tell the resemblance"

"I must have the most messed up life in the world….one minute I have parents…then I don't….now I do. And now I have a brother?", Harry tried to comprehend, "talk about a headache…"

"I want to know why Harry got to live the glory life and I had to live through that for fifteen years", Sam suddenly spoke from the corner. 

"Glory life?", Harry laughed pulling himself into a sitting position, "What glory life?"

"Here we go again….", Ron rolled his eyes, "they sure are brothers…"

"Before you two beat on each other…some explanations are in order", Sirius pulled a chair next to Harry's bed, "come on Sam get over here"

Sam looked confused, "What?"

"Whether you like it or not you're part of this crazy family", Sirius smiled at him, "so get used to it"

Sam smiled back walking over toward the rest of the group.

"So first things first", Remus took a deep breath, "Harry I have to apologize again for lying to you. As you found out tonight, your mother isn't dead. I didn't abandon either of you, I want you both to know that. Julie…your mother is involved with the dark arts. We found that out too late"

Sirius continued, "Remus surprised her one night by finally getting the courage to tell her he was leaving her. She got angry and took off. Taking Sam with her"  


"Why me?", Sam interrupted.

"You and Harry were both babies. She was to far into the dark arts to be able to even tell her own children apart anymore. She meant to deliver Harry to Voldemort. But she grabbed you Sam. Which leads to Harry. There was no possible way that I could've taken care of Harry for reasons you all know. So James and Lily took him in", Remus looked up at the two silent boys.

"You've both been through equal crap", Sirius looked from one boy to the next, "so neither of you should feel guilty of what they other's been through. The important thing is that now, your back together"

Hermione let out a cry, "That's so sad…like something you'd see in the movies"

"Ugh…girls", Ron slumped down into a chair, "you cry about everything!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Okay…Ron I think it's time for you to get some sleep"

"Says who?", Ron looked up at Sirius jokingly.

"Says me…now get out of here", Sirius followed Ron and Hermione out of the hospital wing.

"Anyone else feel uncomfortable?", Sam laughed hoping to breath the silence.

"Harry…", Remus looked over at him, "you haven't said a word. Are you alright?"

Harry shrugged, "I just have such a headache. Ten times worse then the first time. It's pretty weird to think a year ago I had absolutely no family. No dad, no mom, no siblings…and now I do. Just out of no where"

"I think I'm going to go", Draco spoke up, "hope you feel better Harry"

"Wait", Harry climbed out of the hospital wing bed, "I need to talk to you"

"It can wait till tomorrow can't it?", Draco stared back at Harry.

"No", Harry shook his head, "I just want to…I mean…"

"Harry you would've done the same", Draco interrupted, "just don't expect that everyday!"

"Wouldn't dream of it", Harry grinned, "so…does this mean…"

"I forfeit. The never-ending feud ends here", Draco grabbed Harry's hand shaking it, "I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"Okay…", Harry watched as Draco too disappeared out through the door.

"I'm going to get some sleep as well", Remus muttered goodnight to each boy before walking out of the room.

"So…", Harry climbed back on the bed, "brothers eh?"

"I guess so", Sam nodded, "alright Potter I'm waiting…you always have more to say then that"

Harry looked up at Sam once more before shutting his eyes. He knew his mind wasn't going to allow him rest tonight, "All I have to say is, this could lead in for an interesting future"

******************

Author's Note:

Okay this was "A", amazingly short. "B", basically really really really overdue. And "c"…well I can't come up with a "c" word but this was the end. Quick crappy ending I know…but never fear for a sequel is near! Alright well I'm going to shut up now before I say anything else dumb like that. 

But really, I love you all for loving and supporting this story. I really do realize what I did hear was a rushed unpredicted ending. But that's only because I feel this story needs to end. I have so many ideas for the sequel so…just keep watching for it.

AngelDusterBuster

*******************

My Loyal Readers

Arwena

RadientMoonWolf

WeasleyGirl12345

Myrtle

Bookworm2000

Princess Kattera

-_-

Illustrious Sorrow

VyringQuill

HyperPrincess

Avatar000

Dark Luna Angel

The Little Voice In The Back Of Your Head

Anaticulapraecantric

Kat

Sagesumi

Jaimie C. JC

Amysalinski2000

Chelli

PatheticInvader

Lady fuchsia

Adam

Angels devil

Mija

Startled Sigh

Mr. Happy Java Man

Satans Fox

Giny87

ChristinaLupin01442

Emilie

Hermione45695

DeathEater

Aishiteru Duo

Indarae

Otaku freak

AngelBaby

Malexandria

Nicky

Kaydee

Summersun

HermioneWeasley

Tigger

ProngsJr.

Vivace

Greytail

Malena

SailorSol

Fox

And Remember The Sequel Is Near. And with everything left questioned in this story…expect pure cacaos!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Contact Me:

*Email: **AngelDusterBuster@msn.com**

*AOL Messenger Screename:AngelDustBuster6 

__

If your contacting me using AOL please remember to tell me that you read my stuff on Fanfiction.net. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Until next chapter remember to review this one! The more reviews I get the faster you'll see the next chapter. So why wouldn't you review? Hmm…that sounds pretty good to me! 


End file.
